Tu mas fait trop mal
by LoR3LiA
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Pansy veut se venger de Draco? Est-ce qu'elle se fait prendre à son propre jeu ou est-ce que l'amour est aux portes pour tout le monde? ( DM, PR, HD, GS)
1. chapitre 1

N.B. Les personnages de ce fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.il appartiennent à notre très aimée J.K. Rowling. J'espère seulement rester à l'intérieur des caractères qui nous font de ces personnages des perso très originaux et crédibles.  
  
Note : Cette histoire vient en 'suite/prologue' à celui que j'ai déjà écris( Et si c'était vrai). Histoire de vengeance de Pansy sur Draco, celle- ci découvre ce qu'est être un gryffondor. Entrecoupé de la vie des autres étudiants autour d'elle ( Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, ect.)  
  
Ha oui! Et aussi, l'histoire à été ajustée pour que ça marche avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, je ne révèle pas de « punch », donc la surprise n'est pas gâchée!  
  
S.V.P. J'aimerais bien avoir vos opinions si : je sors du sujet et que les personnages perdent leur essence même. Si l'histoire tourne au roman-savon Si il manque quelque chose qui pourrait rendre l'histoire plus intéressante.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Il va mordre la poussière  
  
Elle est assise, là, tout doucement, à déguster une coupe glacée au caramel. Il fait chaud et le met a tellement plus de saveur sous ce soleil plombant sur le Chemin de traverse. Pansy Parkinson est seule à cette table et regarde les gens passer devant elle. Presque âgée de dix-huit ans maintenant, ce sera fait en novembre, la jeune fille repense à son dernier été et à toutes ces années qu'elle a passées à l'école pour sorciers de Poudlard. C'est avec regrets et sans trop d'appréhensions qu'elle s'apprête à commencer une nouvelle année, sa septième et dernière année d'études. . .  
  
Pourtant, Pansy n'a rien à envier à personne. Issue d'une famille riche et puissante du monde magique, quoique peu encline au bien et à la justice, elle ne manque de rien. Elle arrive tout juste, d'ailleurs, d'un petit voyage familial en Croatie et elle a passé une partie de la saison estivale dans la maison d'été de la famille Parkinson en Écosse.  
  
En plus de ne rien manquer, Pansy est aussi choyée de la nature. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle possède un corps bien formé et ses courbes sont évidentes sans être trop prononcées. Son visage, par contre, est souvent qualifié de bien normal. Non parce qu'il n'est pas joli, au contraire! Ses yeux noisettes sont immenses et sa bouche, naturellement bien rouge, possède une sensualité qui donne envie d'y goûter. En fait ce qui manque au visage de cette jeune fille c'est. . . de la vie! Son regard est remplis d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait penser qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ou tout simplement hautaine pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien à l'expression qui passe par les yeux! Jamais personne n'a vu Pansy Parkinson rire aux éclats ou même manquer de contrôle sur son expression.  
  
Elle est assise seule à cette table car elle n'a pas fait savoir aux gens de son entourage qu'elle est revenue de voyage. Elle n'en a pas l'intention non plus. Elle va les revoir bien assez vite au début des classes, dans une semaine. Pour l'instant, elle profite de ce moment pour faire l'analyse des gens qui l'entoure.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçoit un petit groupe de trois personnes qui ont à peu près son âge. Ce groupe est composé de deux garçon et d'une fille. Le « dream team » de Poudlard, le trio nous-allons-sauver-le-monde- de-Voldemort! Il est composé de Harry Potter, jeune orphelin qui chaque année s'embrouille dans des suites d'événements et d'intrigues qui le mènent à affronter de près ou de loin Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prenoncer- le-nom, Lord Voldemort pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur de nommer la mort. Harry est un beau jeune homme, grand et bien bâti, bien que timide, mais remplis de courage. L'autre jeune homme est Ronald Weasley. Il est aussi beau, bien que roux, et a environ une tête de plus que Harry, qui lui est déjà grand! Ron, est connu pour être le meilleur ami de Potter et pour être issu d'une grande famille (grande en nombre évidemment!). Il a hérité du talent au quidditch de sa famille : il est gardien comme l'était son frère Charlie. Les deux jeunes hommes font parti de l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison à Poudlard. L'autre, c'est Hermione Granger. Elle est la meilleure étudiante de l'école et sera sûrement promue au rand de préfet-en-chef cette année. Tout le monde sait, d'ailleurs, que sans elle, Potter serait peut-être mort à l'heure qui est. Mais Hermione n'est pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque sans intérêt, elle est aussi très jolie.  
  
Après un moment, d'autres personnes se sont joint au groupe. D'autres membres de la maison de Gryffondor de Poudlard. Dean Thomas, un batteur de l'équipe, a enlacé Hermione par la taille. Tous deux étaient en couple depuis un peu avant la fin des classes de l'an passé. Avec lui est arrivé Seamus Finnigan, l'autre batteur de l'équipe. En même temps, de l'autre côté, est apparue Ginny Weasley, la s?ur cadette de Ron. Cette dernière a rougie en arrivant dans le cercle, sûrement parce que Potter ne se trouvait pas loin et qu'il n'est un secret pour personne que la jeune Weasley voit le « héros national » dans sa soupe!  
  
Un peu éc?urée de voir tant de joie et d'amitié, Pansy a dévier son regard pour observer dans l'autre direction de l'allée. Son regard s'est aussitôt posé sur une silhouette qui lui était familière. Celle de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Du gabarit de Potter, pas étonnant car ils occupent la même position au quidditch, Malfoy est blond et ses yeux sont d'un bleu de glacier. Il a l'allure d'un scandinave. Impressionnant, voir même effrayant, Draco est un vrai Malfoy : sans pitié pour son entourage, il fait toujours à sa tête et n'hésite pas à punir ceux qui ne font pas ce qu'il attend d'eux. Il est reconnu dans l'école pour être celui qui vole la virginité des innocentes et qui les repousse une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il désirait. Éternel mauvais garçon de l'école, le rêves de ces jeunes filles est qu'il change pour elles, qu'il soit différent et doux, que leur relation dure quoi! Mais, il est que Draco n'en a tout simplement pas l'intention. Alors elles tombent toutes dans le panneau de la séduction malfoise, elle y compris.  
  
Cette fois, Draco est à l'écart de la foule, près d'un mur. Il n'est pas seul non plus. Il parle à une fille, que Pansy ne reconnais pas. En fait, il lui parle de près, beaucoup plus près que le bon usage ne le permet. Il lui caresse le cou de ses lèvre et lui parle d'un ton léger. La fille en rit, complètement subjuguée. Pauvre petite! Elle n'est sans doute pas la première, cette semaine, à recevoir ce traitement.  
  
De voir cela la désolait et la dégoûtait au plus haut point. « Non! Pas cette année. . . Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne m'aura pas cette année! » pensa-t- elle. « Je vais trouver un moyens de lui faire mordre la poussière. . . je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais il va payer pour m'avoir si souvent brisé le c?ur. »  
  
Trop souvent, Draco s'était servi d'elle pour combler ses petits caprices d'enfant gâté. Trop éprise de lui, sans doutes, Pansy n'avait su lui résister. Elle le savait bien qu'il se fichait d'elle, que jamais il ne l'aimerais. En fait, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Malfoy était destiné à une belle carrière de mangemort, et être la femme d'un mangemort n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus sécuritaire pour une vie. Pansy est une serpentard, une vraie, mais elle ne tomberait pas aussi profondément dans la sphère sans fin de la magie noire. Alors il lui fallait trouver une manière de se venger de Draco. 


	2. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Tout sauf un gryffondor!  
  
Il n'y a presque pas de bruits dans la grande salle de Poudlard pendant la cérémonie répartition. Personne ne parle ou ne bouge d'ustensiles. C'est seulement quand chaque élève est dirigé vers sa maison que ses nouveaux compagnons l'accueillent chaleureusement mais vite le silence est de retour dans la salle.  
  
Vers le milieu de la table des serpentards, se trouve une jeune fille qui semble ne porter aucune attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Mais où est son attention? Dans cette salle même, en fait.  
  
« J'ai essayé d'éviter le sujet, mais il va bien falloir que je m'y mette. Je dois trouver un moyen de me venger de Malfoy, un moyen de lui prouver qu'il n'est pas le roi de cette école et que je suis capable de vivre sans lui! . . . mais quoi? »  
  
Pansy lance un regard dans la direction de Draco et le découvre en train de faire de l'?il à une fille de la table des serdaigles pendant qu'il caresse la cuisse d'une étourdie de cinquième qui est persuadée que le jeune homme fait ça pour tromper les apparences et pour que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'il fait sous la table.  
  
« Pauvre petite!. . . Complètement pathétique!. . . Vraiment ridicule! Si elle croit qu'il fait attention à elle! Moi au moins, quand il vient me voir je sais qu'il m'utilise. Ça doit me différencier des autres au moins un peu? Eh bien! Je ne peux pas changer cela mais je dois pouvoir changer quelque chose. . . »  
  
La jeune serpentard s'est mise à observer autour d'elle pour trouver une idée. Partout parmi les étudiants, il y a des couples. Nouveaux ou qui datent de la première année.  
  
« Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu d'amoureux? » se demande Pansy. « Ah oui! C'est vrai! Tout le monde dans l'école est persuadé que j'aime Draco à la folie et que jamais je ne regarderai un autre gars. J'ai même entendue, une fois, la rumeur que ce connard et moi étions fiancés! Non, mais! . . . attends un peu. . . Ce clown me prend pour acquise c'est évident. Que se passerait-il s'il se rendait compte que je ne lui appartient pas et que en plus je suis avec un gars qu'il déteste? Ça le rendrait furieux. Bon d'accord, il n'est pas dit que de mon bord « j'aime » vraiment cette personne, mais pour voir la face de Draco se tordre de haine chaque fois que j'embrasse se mec devant lui, ça vaut bien le coup! »  
  
Arborant un sourire de satisfaction, Pansy se met à la recherche de la personne idéale pour faire fâcher Malfoy. Elle a bien pensé à une fille, d'abord, mais elle s'est vite souvenue que la vue de deux filles qui s'embrasse est assez pour exciter la libido de n'importe quel homme. Donc, il faut oublier les filles et trouver un garçon qui n'a pas le respect de Draco. Chose très simple car le jeune homme est convaincu que personne, sauf exception, ne lui va à la cheville. Quel digne fils de son père! Elle commence par faire l'inventaire des garçons de sa table. D'abord il doit être en septième, sinon c'est elle qui va avoir l'air ridicule et elle sait bien ce que Draco dirait : « Pas capable de te trouver un mec de ton âge, Parkinson? Laisse tomber, ça ne fonctionne pas! Viens donc me retrouver ce soir à la place, je vais te consoler de ton manque de talent dans la chasse à l'homme! »  
  
Pas question! C'est elle dans cette histoire qui doit avoir de la classe et du jugement. Alors les serpentards masculins de septièmes sont : Zambini et Nott (impossible ce sont ses meilleurs amis, il les respecte), Crabbe et Goile (non jamais! Ils sont si idiots que c'est moi qui passerait pour l'idiote en manque.) Eh bien! le tour est vite fait.  
  
Un peu déçue et maintenant consciente de la difficulté de sa tâche, Pansy commence à faire un survol rapide de chaque table. Du côté des pousouffles et des serdaigles il n'y a de toute évidence rien qui rendrait Draco mécontent. Il n'a jamais considéré ces maisons comme s'ils étaient dignes de respirer son air. « Si je me fait un de ces occupants, il va tout simplement me dire que je suis désespérée. » pensa-t-elle et elle se remis à faire le tour de la pièce des yeux.  
  
« Tout mais pas ça!!!! Ah non, je ne peux pas sortir avec un gryffondor! Arkk!!!! Je suis consciente que c'est le seul moyen de mettre Draco en colère, mais quand même! Ils me dégoûtent avec leur courage et leur belles valeurs d'entraide et d'amitié. Comme s'ils étaient les seuls à les posséder! » Pansy était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Jamais une serpentard ne s'était abaissée aussi bas : sortir avec un gryffondor. Pourtant il le faut et elle en est parfaitement consciente.  
  
C'est avec résignation qu'elle fait l'inventaire des mâles « ennemis ». « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soient tous assis proche? Tous des inséparables ces imbéciles! Mais bon, ça facilite ma tâche. »  
  
« - Neville Longdubas. Il s'élimine par lui-même. De nature gaffeur, sans talent précis, il est toujours présent mais n'a pas vraiment commis d'exploit connu. En plus, il doit embrasser comme un pied! Seamus Finnigan. Bon joueur de quidditch, il n'est pas laid mais un peu trop gêné. Il s'élimine lui aussi, je me souvient d'avoir entendu Draco dire qu'il avait du talent mais aucune importance dans cette école. Désolée Seamus! Harry Potter. Le fameux Harry!. . . non même lui il n'y a rien à faire! Le héros de l'école est beaucoup trop sage et impliqué dans sa vie de « sauveur de l'humanité » et sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. En plus, je sais que même si Draco le déteste profondément ( Merlin seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs), il a quand même du respect pour lui. Il est un excellent sorcier et à beaucoup de courage. Bye bye Potty! Dean Thomas. Ah mais peut-être! « Monsieur le charmeur de cette école! » C'est le seul garçon de Poudlard qui doit avoir connu autant de filles que Draco et Blaise. Ils se respectent d'ailleurs tous les trois pour ça : jamais un des trois ne va jouer sur le terrain de jeu de l'autre. Oui mais, il y a Granger et ils ont l'air de s'aimer. Je ne peux même pas me servir du dicton « un pion ça se pousse » parce que même Draco doit reconnaître qu'ils forment un beau couple, du moins pour l'instant, si Dean ne se fatigue pas d'être fidèle à une seule femme! Dans ce cas, je deviendrais la salope qui a brisé le plus beau couple de Poudlard. . . On se reverra Thomas, mais je dois avouer que tu aurais pu être un bon coup! Ron Weasley. Ha non!!!!! Jamais! Tout mais pas ça. . . tu l'as vu manger? Un vrai film d'horreur! Il est tellement impulsif en plus. Vraiment non! Mais. . . c'est la personne que Draco déteste le plus de l'école. Jamais il n'accepterais que je sorte avec un Weasley. Si vraiment je fais un effort, je pourrais l'utiliser et montrer à Draco que son petit jeu ce joue à deux et ensuite je me débarrasse de l'autre au plus rapide! Ouff. . . ça reste que c'est de Ron Weasley que je parle ici. . . »  
  
« Dis moi, Pans., tu crois que Casanova va réussir à trouver l'amour cet année? »  
  
Millicient Bulstrode vient de la sortir de sa rêverie. Autre « victime » de Malfoy, elle vient de remarquer l'attitude de celui-ci avec sa nouvelle conquête.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais on va voir où sont ses priorités. et ce qu'il considère comme acquis. » lui répond Pansy.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas? »  
  
« Tu verras. » 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Solution  
  
Au début des classes, la bibliothèque est toujours presque vide. Enfin, la présence d'Hermione Granger n'est jamais compté dans les calculs de l'achalandage de l'endroit, celle-ci y est presque aussi souvent que Madame Pince, alors on peut dire que la pièce est vide car seulement quatre élèves y sont présents. Dans un coins très reclus, cachée derrière des rangées de livres, se trouve Mlle Parkinson.  
  
Autours d'elle sont étalés quelques bouquins ouverts et des parchemins. De dos, à première vue, on pourrait croire que la jeune fille est plongée dans un étude sérieuse pour quelque cours complexe comme l'arithmancie. De face, par contre, on voit bien que sa tête est appuyé dans ses mains et que son regard est perdu dans quelques pensées. Ce doit bien faire une bonne demi- heure qu'elle se trouve dans cet état.  
  
Le thème de ses pensées pourrait être, pour quiconque qui ne la connais pas bien, Draco Malfoy ou son futur probable en tant que mangemort. Même que son prochain moyen d'offenser un gryffondor pourrait être une probabilité. Si la ruse est un trait caractéristique évidente d'un membre de la maison de Serpentard, il est évident que Pansy le possède. Elle est bel et bien occupé à trouver une ruse au sujet d'un gryffondor, mais s'est pour l'approcher et l'enjôler qu'elle réfléchi. Après sept ans d'opposition, il est maintenant facile pour elle de trouver un stratagème pour insulter ou opprimer un misérable petit insignifiant de gryffondor ; trouver un moyen d'en soumettre un, voir en faire un allier contre un serpentard est une tout autre chose.  
  
Le pire est, qu'une fois l'ennemis approché, il faut le séduire. Demandez à Miss Popularité de séduire le nullard de l'école ou lancer le défi à une princesse d'embrasser un crapaud ou pire encore, demandez à Rogue de prendre Harry Potter comme favoris et le défi est le même que de demander à Pansy Parkinson de sortir avec Ronald Weasley. IMPOSSIBLE! Et il serait idiot de penser que ce sera tâche facile. Premièrement, la simple action de mettre de côté les répulsions naturelles que Pansy a à l'égard de Ron est un défi. Ensuite, une fois près du sujet en question, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne croit pas que Miss je-suis-l'esclave-de-Malfoy veule de lui. Ou bien, il pourrait très bien la rejetée parce qu'elle n'est pas son type. Pire encore, il pourrait être gay. N'a-t-il jamais eu de copines? Bien que Pansy ne se tienne pas très au courrant des potins de l'école, elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais entendus d'histoires sur lui. Les seuls de cette maison et cette année qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler sont Potter bien sûr, l'intouchable et si valeureux Harry, celui sur qui aucune fille n'arrive à mettre le grappin. Et Dean Thomas aussi, mais lui est presque passé à la légende avec son incroyable pouvoir de séduction qui vous rend les jambes comme des spaghettis. Mais Ron, non jamais il n'y a eu d'histoire intéressante à son sujet (si on oubli les histoire de ces aventures rocambolesque avec le trio et Voldemort), sauf peut-être le bal de quatrième année où il s'était comporté en idiot avec Padma Patil. S'il n'y a rien à son sujet, ça veut dire que Pansy serait la pionnière, qu'elle devrait tracer le chemin, donc encore moins ce tromper si elle ne veut pas perdre la face devant sa maison.  
  
L'approcher après un match de Quidditch serait très simple, étrange pour une serpentard, mais assez facile. Mais les match de Quidditch commencent dans les environs de l'Halloween, ce qui est beaucoup trop loin. Elle ne peut se permettre de l'approcher dans la grande salle devant tout le monde et jouer les dés et se faire possiblement rejeter. Les week ends de Pré-au- Lard sont beaucoup trop loin aussi. . . Lui parler dans une retenue est impossible, Pansy n'a jamais de retenues. Elle pourrait lui servir de tuteur dans un cours où il n'est vraiment pas bon, comme le cours de potions magiques. Même qu'elle pourrait l'approcher dans une rencontre de préfet, ou bien lorsqu'ils font de la surveillance ensemble.  
  
« Mais oui!!!! La surveillance serait une chose trop facile à organiser! Je ne peux vraiment pas lui parler dans une rencontre, Draco me ridiculiserait à mort. Mais m'arranger pour qu'on patrouille ensemble, c'est faisable. En plus, je peux donner l'impression que je veux lui rendre un mauvais quart d'heure et tout passera comme dans du beurre parce que c'est la norme depuis que nous fréquentons cette école! Géniale, je suis géniale!!! »  
  
Sur ce, Pansy se remet à faire ses devoirs. La septième année s'annonce plutôt difficile et ses projets de vengeance ne doivent surtout pas prendre la place de l'étude qui est primordiale si elle veut garder son rang d'étudiante hors paire.  
  
~*~  
  
La jeune fille continue de travailler sur ses devoirs comme ça toute la soirée. Rogue leur avait donné une recherche à rédiger sur une potion très compliquée et sur ses effets. Pansy a toujours trouvé les devoirs de Rogue beaucoup trop long. Tous ces parchemins à remplir d'encre et que l'on entassait plus loin pour ne plus les relire ensuite. Mais elle doit avouer que c'est une excellente manière d'étudier et que lorsque le devoir est bien fait, la matière est bien apprise. Il y a bien sûr deux raisons pour des devoirs aussi longs. La première est que ça embête beaucoup les gryffondors, surtout les lunatiques comme Potter et les paresseux comme Weasley. La deuxième est que le niveau de performance et d'excellence est de beaucoup augmenté, car les devoirs sont assez compliqués pour le niveau des étudiants. L'ordre d'importance de ces deux raisons n'est pas nécessairement la bonne, ici, tout dépendant de l'humeur du professeur.  
  
Vers neuf heures trente, Pansy en a fini avec son devoir et décide de quitter cet endroit où le silence est le bienvenu pour l'étude mais lourd pour tout autre moment de la journée. Après avoir remis ses bouquins empruntés à Mme Pince, elle quitte l'endroit et se dirige vers le donjon et sa salle commune.  
  
Une fois arrivée chez-elle, Pansy constate que l'endroit est bondé d'étudiants. Ce doit être les initiations des premières années. Bien que ces initiations soient bien drôles, les premières années du moins, elles demeurent un rite de passage très important qui contribuent à aider le nouveau serpentard à se sentir à sa place malgré la réputation de la maison. Sans trop de regrets, la jeune fille passe au travers de la foule pour se rendre à sa chambre. Celle-ci est déserte par chance. La chambre de la jeune fille est la même depuis son entré dans l'école, six ans auparavant. Elle s'y sent presque plus chez-elle que dans sa propre maison. La décoration de l'endroit est très discret mais somptueux. Les couleurs des draperies et des tentures sont froides mais ce sont les couleurs de sa maison, alors elle les aime bien.  
  
En s'approchant de son lit, Pansy décide d'aller prendre un bain et d'ensuite mettre fin à cette journée plutôt épuisante. Après avoir enfilé sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre, elle ramasse sa trousse de beauté et se dirige vers la salle d'eau des préfets. Ce petit privilège se trouve bien du donjon selon Pansy mais il est toutefois très apprécié. Très rarement, la jeune fille s'est retrouvé dans la pièce en même temps qu'un autre préfet et le luxe de l'endroit lui plaisait bien. Il est à la hauteur de ses goûts.  
  
Le besoin de solitude de Pansy s'est développé l'an passé. La vie dans une école, une chambre avec trois autres filles, les responsabilités de préfets, les visites surprise de Draco, tout cela l'étourdissait beaucoup. Trouver un endroit où l'on est certain d'être seul n'est pas évident à Poudlard. Il est d'ailleurs bien drôle que chaque fois qu'elle ait été dans un endroit « discret » avec Draco, personne ne soit jamais arriver pour les surprendre. Cette constatation demeure dans son esprit tout le long de son trajet vers la salle des bains.  
  
Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, après avoir constaté qu'elle était seule, Pansy s'installe et commence à faire se couler un bain, avec une eau parfumée à l'iris. Une fois le bassin remplis d'une onctueuse et odorante mousse, Pansy commence à se dévêtir. Elle dépose la robe de chambre sur une chaise, choisi une serviette dans l'armoire et se dirige vers le bord du bain. Là, elle laisse glisser les bretelles de sa robe de nuit et celle-ci tombe à ses pieds. À ce moment, Pansy entend un froissement de tissus derrière elle, comme si un autre serviette était tombé sur le sol.  
  
« J'ai toujours aimé te regarder te dévêtir quand tu crois être seule. Tes mouvements sont tellement plus gracieux. »  
  
La voix de Draco était comme un souffle dans son oreille. Lentement, très lentement, Pansy se retourne pour faire face au nouveau venu. Sans surprise, elle constate qu'il est aussi nu devant elle et que ça ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde. Sans quitter ses yeux, elle lance :  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »  
  
« C'est parce que j'étais déjà là. J'étais au cabinet et je t'ai entendu faire du bruit. C'est pourquoi je me suis fait discret. Je voulais pouvoir t'observer sans que tu ne le saches. »  
  
« Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre? »  
  
« Bah! Une autre fille aurait faire l'affaire. Et un autre gars. . . je sais que je n'ai rien à envier. »  
  
La jeune fille commence à perdre le contrôle d'elle quand Draco porte une main à sa joue, qui glisse lentement sur sa gorge, entre ses seins, sur son ventre qui se raidi, pour aller se poser sur sa hanche et façon à l'attirer à lui, en disant :  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a été seuls toi et moi, Pansy? Ça m'a manqué cet été de ne pas te voir tous les jours. . . »  
  
De ce fait, il la regarde avec un regard brûlant de désir et son légendaire sourire charmeur.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je te vois toujours avec une fille différente? ». Elle se doit de garder son sang froid! Elle ne doit pas céder à ce corps de dieu du Quidditch, si puissant et si souple.  
  
« Mais tu sais bien qu'elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville! Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. J'ai encore de la difficulté à m'imaginer ce qui va se passer après Poudlard, quand je ne te verrai plus. . . ». Une petite moue taquine s'est alors déposé sur son visage.  
  
« Il essai de t'avoir avec ses belles paroles, ma chérie. Tu sais très bien qu'il dit la même chose à toutes les autres! Soie forte!!! »  
  
« Tu sais très bien qu'on va continuer à se voir très régulièrement après l'école, ne soit pas idiot. »  
  
Sans trop l'écouter, Draco attire Pansy contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Lorsqu'il sent que la jeune fille faibli sous ses lèvres, il ajoute un peu de fougue à son baisé. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Pansy lui rend son baisé et s'approche encore plus de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci sent son dos se cambrer sous ses mains, il ne peu plus longtemps retenir la preuve de son désir.  
  
C'est en continuant de s'embrasser comme cela qu'ils entrent dans l'eau et commencent la danse de la passion. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Si tu me dis que tu ne rêves pas de devenir mangemort.   
  
« Ma douce Pansy! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer! ».  
  
Le bras de Blaise Zambini vient de s'enrouler autour des épaule de la jeune fille. Tout à fait son genre! De la trempe des Dean Thomas et Draco Malfoy, Blaise est un séducteur né. Il connaît son charme et est toujours partant pour la séduction, ce qui fait penser à Thomas parce que c'est toujours flatteur de savoir que M. Zambini s'intéresse à vous. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier un détail : un serpentard reste et restera toujours un serpentard. À l'instar du gryffondor, Blaise sait qu'il a du charme et s'en sert pour faire tourner la situation à son avantage, bien sûr sans que la « chanceuse » ne s'en rende compte.  
  
« Zambini! Qu'elle joie de te revoir, il y a si longtemps depuis hier. » Pansy prend un ton de fausse joie qui rafle le sarcasme.  
  
« Tu sais, ma chouette, je crois qu'il serait préférable pour toi que je t'accompagne dans les couloirs de l'école. Comme tu sors et je sors aussi, je pense qu'il serait fort approprié que je t'escorte où tu allais, question de sécurité tu vois. Le monde n'est pas fiable pour des jolies minettes comme toi. »  
  
« Tu sais, « mon chou », je ne veux aucunement te faire de la peine, mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'une brute comme toi pour m'aider à passer dans les couloirs vide du soir. En plus, que penseraient les autres « minettes » qui nous verraient ensemble comme cela, tu crois? Je leur volerais leur unique et précieux Blaise. Non tu vois, je ne veux pas leur briser le c?ur. encore une fois. »  
  
« Bah! C'est comme tu veux . » Il lui lâche ses épaules et continu à marcher à ses côtés. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout le monde dans cette école sait qu'il n'y en a qu'un pour toi et que je ne le détrônerai jamais. Ce qui est, bien entendu, aucunement mon intention. Je ne voudrais jamais compromettre l'amitié que j'ai pour Malfoy! Parlant de ce petit coquin. comment était le bain d'hier? »  
  
« Qui t'as dit? »  
  
« Il n'a fait que le sous-entendre. et tu viens de me le confirmer! Merci Pansy! »  
  
C'est sur ces mots qu'il la quitte pour se diriger dans un autre couloir.  
  
« Draco!!!! Non mais, est-il toujours obligé de tout dire à Blaise!? Et Blaise, est-il obligé de me rappeler que j'ai un Malfoy de tatoué sur la peau et qu'il faut que je me débarrasse de cette image la! Hé! Il allait me mettre en retard pour ma réunion de préfets, lui! »  
  
Sur ce, elle hâte le pas en direction de la salle des préfets. ~*~  
  
« Ça fait trois ans qu'elle nous déblatère les mêmes règles, les même privilèges et les mêmes restrictions. Pourquoi sommes nous toujours obliger d'assister à la réunion de début des classes? Et regarde le, lui! Ça parait dans son visage qu'il est insulté de ne pas avoir été promus préfet-en- chef! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que Dumbledor allait choisir l'héritier du plus important mangemort pour responsable de l'école! Hahhaha! »  
  
La première réunion des préfets, deux jours après le début des classes, est la plus importante. Celle du train n'est que pour les cinquième années et les préfets-en-chefs. Celle-ci est la première de l'année. La rentrée scolaire pour un préfet est constitué d'étapes qui n'ont pas toujours quelque chose à voir avec leurs responsabilités de préfets mais qui sont toujours présente dans cet ordre pour aider à une meilleure adaptation à l'environnement scolaire. Pour les cinquièmes, les rondes dans le train est la première, au grand plaisir des plus vieux qui ne la font pas! Sinon, la première étape est le soupé d'ouverture, même si aucun préfet ne travaille, il est important pour tout le monde. Ensuite, il y a la remise de l'horaire scolaire et l'horaire des réunions. Suivi de la première journée de classes. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'après la première journée de classe, il n'y a personne qui surveille le soir, question de s'installer. Mais comme tout le monde s'installe et profite du retour à Poudlard, il ne se passe jamais rien dans les couloirs. Ce n'est que le troisième soir, après deux journées complètes de cours, soit un mercredi cette année (coïncidence qui fait concordé la première réunion avec le jour habituel des réunions de préfets), que tous les préfets se réunissent enfin dans leur salle. Et comme il ne s'est encore rien passé dans l'école, la réunion est d'un ennui total selon Pansy!  
  
Lorsqu'elle est entré dans la pièce, ils n'étaient que cinq déjà arrivés. Pour la plupart des septièmes années qui se racontaient leurs vacances. Pansy, en entrant, est tout de suite allée s'asseoir à son siège. Raconter son histoire à des gens qui n'en n'on rien à faire, pour ensuite les écouter déblatérer sur leurs petits vécus qui ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde dans le seul but de combler un silence qui prouve qu'il y a des raison évidentes pour lesquelles les gens sont séparés en maisons différentes est une chose qui répugne la jeune fille.  
  
C'est pourquoi elle à plutôt choisi de prendre place et d'observer ce décors qui ne change pas avec les années. Chaque mur de la pièce est décoré de l'étendard d'une maison. Celui au nord porte le serpent vert et argent. Le mur des pousouffles est celui de la porte tandis que celui des gryffondors abrite la cheminée ( cliché n'est-ce pas! Pathétiques ces gryffondors). Dans le coins entre les serdaigles et les serpentards il y a la grande armoire des trophées et distinctions des préfets au cours des ages. Cette pièce est quand même très grande car elle doit contenir une table ronde de vingt-quatre préfets. Chaque maison siège devant son mur et les sièges de ces membres sont à l'effigie de chaque maison avec un chiffre en runes celtes pour indiquer l'année de chaque personne. Un sort est jeté sur celui des préfets-en-chef pour qu'une étoile apparaisse au-dessus de l'étendard sur sa chaise. Cette année, les « chanceux » sont Hermione Granger (quelle surprise) et Anthony Goldstein de serdaigle. Tous les sièges sont disposés en cercle autour de la pièce et à cela ce rajoutent deux autres plus grands, pour le professeur Dumbledor et pour le professeur McGonagall. Au centre, ce trouve une petite table basse ou se trouvent les livres de règles de l'école et des listes d'étudiants.  
  
Depuis un moment déjà, McGonagall explique les règles de conduite du bon préfet. Ce discours est toujours bien long. Pansy fait semblant d'écouter en pensant à l'entré de Draco dans la pièce. Monsieur est entré, avec son air mystérieux habituel, n'adressant la parole à personne mais en lançant des petits regards aux nouvelles qui se sentaient toutes privilégiées que Malfoy les aient regardées! Ensuite il a pris siège à ses côtés en la saluant distraitement, comme on le fait à un vieil ami que l'on voit toute la journée. Ce genre d'accueil, Pansy en a l'habitude. Sans la traiter comme une ordure, en public, il a toujours agis comme un grand ami, qui n'est qu'un ami. Il ne faut quand même pas que les gens pensent qu'ils ont une relation qui implique les sentiments, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour lui évidemment! Tout le monde croit que la jeune serpentard est follement amoureuse de Draco, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il lui dit dans l'oreille lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Il fait tout pour que Pansy soit à ses pieds mais la rejette continuellement. La raison principale de la révolte de celle-ci d'ailleurs.  
  
Avec un peu de culpabilité, elle repense à la soirée de la veille. Elle va devoir trouver la force de lui dire non maintenant, et dire non à Draco n'est pas très facile. Ce mot ne correspond pas vraiment au choix de réponses. Elle peut dire « pas ici », ou « plus tard », ou « ha oui, prend moi maintenant! » mais jamais « non, je n'ai pas envie ». Parce que Malfoy, premièrement, ne considère par ces mots comme une réponse possible mais aussi parce que Pansy n'a jamais été capable de les penser sérieusement. Ce serait folie de ne pas vraiment vouloir de Draco! Si elle ne considère que son corps. hummm ce corps. Draco est si grand que le haut de sa tête lui arrive à peine aux épaules. Sans compter sa musculature. il n'est pas comme Blaise qui est fort et tout en muscle (normal pour un batteur) mais il est quand choyé par la nature. Il a un corps découpé (surtout le dos et les épaules. et le torse. et les bras. et les jambes) mais ses muscles sont plus élancés que massifs ce qui lui donne un charme félin. Il ne faut pas oublier ses mains, de grandes mains puissantes qui savent exactement où aller et comment y aller pour vous donner des frissons. Ha! Et ses yeux. des yeux gourmands qui vous font fondre avec un simple regard. Mais ces yeux peuvent aussi être cruels et hautins. Quoi penser de ses cheveux en bataille lorsqu'il se lève le matin ou de ses lèvres qui vous câlinent le cou, ou de ses petites fesses rondes qui vous font face lorsqu'il se rhabille avant de sortir de votre chambre. Mais Draco n'est pas juste un corps. Il a l'esprit fin qui fait de lui un excellent débatteur et ses conversations sont toujours intéressantes. Et avec son esprit machiavélique et manipulateur il sait toujours quoi dire pour que tout tourne en sa faveur.  
  
« NON!!!! Il faut trouver un moyen de lui résister sinon toute l'opération est à l'eau! Je dois avoir de la crédibilité! Il va payer toutes les souffrances qu'il m'a fait. »  
  
« C'est pourquoi, cette année, dans le but de renforcer les liens entre les maisons, nous vous demandons de faire les rondes dans l'école avec des élèves des autres maisons. Vous avez bien sûr le choix de vos partenaires, si vous ne faites pas de problèmes avec cette nouvelles règle. Alors qui se propose pour les premières tâches de l'année, cet à dire à compter de demain? »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall vient de parler et en même temps te tirer Pansy de ses pensées. Rien ne peut plus l'aider dans ses projets que cette nouvelles règle. En prenant un air supérieur et presque mesquin, elle annonça :  
  
« Je ferai la première ronde avec M. Weasley. »  
  
« Alors, Weasley, qu'en dites-vous? » Le ton de McGonagall était sans retour, Ron devait accepter.  
  
Un sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage du professeur Dumbledor. Une serpentard qui se propose à faire une ronde avec le plus fougueux des gryffondor est sans nul doute la meilleure initiative qu'un de ses préfet peut proposer. Sur le visage de Ron, en même temps, s'est dessiné une expression de dégoût suivi de peur. Avec soumission, il a accepter l'offre pour la bonne cause mais on voit bien dans sa voix qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment et que cette soirée sera sans nul doute, pour lui, très longue et pénible.  
  
« Tu es folle de proposer un Weasley ».  
  
Draco vient de lui dire ces mots de façon à ce qu'elle seulement les entendent. Ils sont à peine sortis de la réunion et se dirigent vers leurs salle commune. Juste dans sa façon de prononcer Weasley on peut voir qu'il ressent un profond dégoût pour cette personne. Pansy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle a vu en Ron la personne idéale pour faire réagir Malfoy.  
  
« Draco, Draco. tu ne comprends pas combien l'été à été long à vivre retirée au loin de toi et de ces minables. Je meurs d'envie de torturer mentalement cette larve, question de ne pas perdre l'habitude. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer facilement. Tu comprends? ». Le ton de Pansy se fait mielleux à mesure qu'elle parle.  
  
Elle répond à Draco d'une voix qui se fait séductrice, à la limite de la perversion. Elle sait très bien que le jeune homme n'y verra que du feu, surtout après la nuit dernière. Pansy s'est trop abandonnée à lui pour vouloir en séduire un autre, un Weasley de surcroît. Satisfait de cette réponse Draco ne lui en parle plus pour le reste du trajet jusqu'aux donjons.  
  
~*~  
  
« Tu es en retard Weasley.»  
  
Pansy est accoté doucement sur le mur devant la salle des préfets. Ron est en retard de seulement quelques minutes, pour ne pas dire deux, mais elle se devait de le souligner. Prendre l'initiative de patrouiller avec lui est une chose, être son ami en est une autre. Il serait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus facile de faire comme elle l'avait dit à Draco et à tous les autres. Il faut maintenant agir avec doigté pour le mettre de son bord et elle n'en est pas encore prête.  
  
« Comme tu as l'air impatiente de patrouiller, tu viens? »  
  
Ron parle avec un air d'impatiente et d'appréhension. Il est comme la proie qui attend à tout moment de se faire attaqué. Il s'est pratiqué toute la journée avec Harry et Ginny à trouver des insultes à lancer à Pansy en contre attaque. Il est sur la défensive et ça se voit.  
  
Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils patrouillent et c'est dans les deux heures les plus longues de leurs vies. Pansy a tenté de faire la conversation à plusieurs reprises mais Ron ne répond que par monosyllabes, de peur que chaque réponse soit utilisé pour l'attaquer. La jeune fille le sent bien mais ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle le croyait, même si elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit de la tarte.  
  
Par contre, ces deux heures n'ont pas été complètement inutiles. Elle a quand même pu l'observer du coin de l'?il. Il est plutôt sympathique, il salut tout le monde sur son passage et parfois leur rappelle, sur un ton jovial, que le couvre feu approche. Tout le monde semble l'apprécier. Il fait même des plaisanteries avec plusieurs. Pansy n'est pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de comportement et elle trouve ça plutôt amusant. Ron n'est pas du genre à faire chier avec les règles et laisse passer beaucoup de choses tant qu'il n'y a pas d'abus et que tout ne vire pas au chaos. Les jeunes le respectent pour ça d'ailleurs. De son côté, elle a le respect qui vient avec la peur des serpentard, aussi efficace mais moins plaisant. Sans qu'elle ne l'admette publiquement, elle apprend beaucoup avec Weasley. Après la cinquième, sa légitimité au poste de préfet à été mis en doute après les abus faits par les serpentard et le professeur Umbridge. Elle s'est battu pour le garder et a conserver son attitude mais a limité ses agis au stricte minimum. Les menaces sont restées mais elle n'a jamais vraiment agis. Personne ne savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, sachant qu'avant elle ne s'aurait pas gênée, donc tout le monde agissait selon ses ordres sans savoir.  
  
Il est drôle de constater qu'avec tout ça, la vision que Pansy a de Ron a changé. Elle se surprend même a l'observer avec attention. Elle se doit d'avouer qu'il n'offre pas un paysage si pire qu'elle ne le croyait. lorsqu'il ne mange pas. De la même grandeur que Draco, il a perdu sa silhouette squelettique d'adolescent empoté aux membres trop long au profit d'un corps développé aux membres bien musclés. Il faut dire qu'avec l'entraînement de gardien et cinq frères plus vieux pour lui donner des leçons, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Il n'est pas aussi massif que Blaise qui a la stature du joueur de football américain des moldus, mais quand même! Ses cheveux sont coupés mi-courts et ont l'air d'être toujours en bataille. Pansy s'est même égaré dans ses pensés en s'imaginant y glisser les doigts. Ron possède une mâchoire carré et des lèvres pas trop grosses mais bien rouge et très masculines. Son regard enflammé ne sait cacher ses émotions, qui sont souvent très vives comme elle a souvent pu le remarquer à travers les années. Il y a aussi un autre détail qui lui vient à l'esprit en le regardant comme cela. Elle est habituée de voir ses amis porter la robe de sorcier avec prestance. Ron, lui, porte la robe de sorcier avec charisme viril. Comme il doit être beau habillé à la dernière mode moldue.  
  
Il ne faut pas se tromper, ici. Pansy fait parfois des parallèles avec les moldus, mais comme son père lui a toujours dit : « Il est important de bien connaître tes amis, mais encore plus tes ennemis. De même, il est plus facile de les dominer. ». C'est pourquoi elle connaît bien tout ce qui relate des moldus : technologie, musique, mode, sports, etc. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les mépriser et de les détester.  
  
Après un long silence, elle se lance :  
  
« Hey Weasley! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. T'as pas à avoir peur. Peut-être que Dumbledor a raison et qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte de cette école. »  
  
« Si tu me dis que tu ne rêves pas de devenir mangemort. » est sa réponse.  
  
« T'as déjà essayé de t'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie si tu n'avais pas grandit dans ta petite famille parfaite mais dans une famille d'aristocrates qui ont toujours trouvé que la race des sorciers ne devait jamais se mêler au reste du monde? J'ai été élevée comme cela et je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus. L'éducation que j'ai reçu, de mon point de vue, est aussi bonne que la tienne et j'en suis fière! » lui lâche-t-elle.  
  
« Et en plus, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer mais juste qu'on cesse de s'attaquer à chaque fois qu'on s'adresse la parole. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux tout à apprendre de l'autre point de vue. Et de toutes façons, je suis pas mal certaine que McGonagall va fortement nous suggérer de garder notre duo quelque temps pour les patrouilles. Ça peut juste être moins pénible comme cela. »  
  
Pendant tout le long discours de la jeune fille, Ron est resté à l'observer pour la première fois. Elle a raison. Son éducation lui dit de donner une chance aux autres pour qu'ils prouvent leur bonne foi. Et au pire, il a une poignée d'insultes toutes prêtes qu'il peut lui lancer.  
  
« D'accord, j'accepte ton offre. Si tu ne m'attaque pas, je ne te dirai rien de méchant. On pourra parler, tu peux même m'apprendre ce qu'il y a de si « intéressant » sur le point de vue de ceux qui tuent des gens innocent pour le pouvoir. »  
  
« Si ça ne te gênes pas, j'aime mieux rester en dehors du sujet « Voldemort » avec toi. Ça ne sert à rien de toutes façons. »  
  
Sur ce, ils poursuivent leurs marche à travers les corridors de Poudlard en parlant tantôt de quidditch, tantôt de leurs cours. Ils ont mêmes rit à quelques reprise en riant de certains professeurs. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : On prend ma technique!  
  
En mettant le pied dans sa salle commune, Pansy a droit à tout un accueil. La pièce est très calme, considérant l'heure avancée de la soirée. Sur les deux canapés devant le feu sont installés Draco et Blaise. Ils sont couchés à leur aise, prenant toute la place disponible sur leurs fauteuils. Aussitôt que la jeune fille met un pied dans la salle, Blaise, qui est celui qui a la meilleure vue sur la porte, se redresse et la dévisage.  
  
« Quoi! Tu n'as jamais vu un préfet revenir de travailler? »  
  
Pansy est un peu sur les nerfs. Elle a passé une très belle soirée avec Ron et elle ne veut pas que ces deux là s'en rendent compte.  
  
« En général, tu arrives plus tôt »  
  
Elle ne voit pas la personne qui lui a parlé mais reconnaît bien la voix de Draco. Il y a du reproche dans son ton.  
  
« En général je n'ai pas à m'occuper des râlements de Ron Weasley. Il est insupportable! Le gentil gryffondor veut faire la paix et donner une seconde chance à l'ennemi. Vraiment, ils sont agaçant ces misérable! »  
  
Pansy sait qu'elle est sur la défensive. Son entraînement de serpentard lui a appris à ne pas le montrer mais ses amis sont aussi bien entraînés qu'elle et elle se doute qu'ils vont la démasquer. Elle ne peut admettre une trêve entre elle et Ron, il est trop tôt. Les bases de leur entente sont encore fragiles, il faut apprivoisé l'ennemi pour qu'il devienne un allié et apprivoiser quelqu'un ça prend plus qu'une soirée de patrouille. Pour l'instant, elle ne doit pas vendre la mèche.  
  
« Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais me coucher. Nous avons un entraînement de quidditch demain aux aurores. Tu viens Blaise? »  
  
« Je te rejoins, j'ai laissé quelque bouquins sur une table dans le coin là- bas. Je te suis. »  
  
Sur ce, Draco se lève d'un bond. Sans même regarder Pansy, il passe devant elle et se dirige vers sa chambre. La jeune fille prend donc sa place sur le canapé. Blaise, contrairement à son dire, n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre intention d'aller ramasser ses bouquins. Au lieu de ça, il change de siège pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy. En approchant la tête près de la sienne, il lui dit doucement, pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :  
  
« Tu sais que j'ai écourté un rendez-vous galant avec une charmante donzelle pour être présent à ton arrivée. Tout cela au cas où tu serais dans une humeur tranchante à cause de ce Weasley. C'est pour ça que Malfoy était là aussi, pour surveiller ton humeur. Il m'avait l'air inquiet après que tu ais toi-même proposé de patrouiller avec lui. À ma grande surprise, je te vois entrer chez toi avec un magnifique sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Et ça avant que tu ais vu que j'étais là, ce qui signifie que ce sourire ne m'était pas destiné. »  
  
Il prend un pause avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Avec les années, presque toute notre vie vu le fait qu'on se connaît depuis toujours, j'ai analysé tes sourires, Pansy. En général, tu réserves le sourire de bonheur pour les moments où nous nous amusons à la folie. Les sourires séducteurs, dévastateurs et voir même pervers sont pour Draco. Je ne m'en plaint pas d'ailleurs. Pour les gens comme Weasley, tu réserves en général ton sourire cruel ou l'arrogant. Il y a aussi le sourire en coin, le sourire serpentard. Celui là, tu l'utilise presque toujours, pour toutes les occasions positives ou lorsque tu complotes quelque chose. Jamais tu n'affiches le sourire de bonheur quand tu es en public, dignité serpentard oblige. »  
  
Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, de façon à percer ses moindres réactions.  
  
« Mais là! Sourire de bonheur, en public, quand tu n'es pas avec nous mais seule. j'aurais tendance à penser que tu as eu une bonne soirée. même que tu t'attaches à ce rouquin. »  
  
« Garde ton calme ma belle! Il joue avec toi. Respire, oui c'est ça, respire. »  
  
« Non, Blaise, je n'éprouve rien pour Ron Weasley. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas torturé autant que je l'avais espéré mais je n'éprouve rien pour lui. Et depuis quand analyses-tu mes sourires!? »  
  
Sur ce, ils éclatent tous les deux d'un fou rire. Sans prendre garde, Blaise encercle Pansy dans l'étau de ses bras et la fait basculer pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. D'une main il l'immobilise, de l'autre il la chatouille pendant qu'elle essaie désespérément de se libérer. Ils se chamaillent comme ça pendant quelques minutes pour finir par s'étreindre dans une grosse accolade. Le jeune homme sert sa meilleure amie très fort dans ses bras et lui murmure dans l'oreille :  
  
« Un jour, un gars va percer ton c?ur de glace et ce jour là ce ne sera pas Malfoy. Fait attention à toi, l'amour ça veut surtout dire être vulnérable. »  
  
Et il la quitte, la laissant toute seule à ses pensées.  
  
~*~  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion de guérison. Ça va servir à vous donner une idée de la difficulté du travail de Madame Pomfrey. En plus, j'ajoute un niveau de difficulté. Vous allez travailler par paires que je vais former moi-même. »  
  
Le professeur Rogue vient de parler. Il a l'air d'humeur massacrante. Toutes les maisons sont mélangées pour le cours de potion de septième année car le cours vient en option. Mais le professeur n'a pas réussi à se sauver des élèves qu'il apprécie le moins. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont besoins de ce cours pour réussir à entrer à l'école des aurores. Rogue n'a jamais compris d'ailleurs comment ces deux là ont réussi à obtenir la note « extraordinaire » à leurs examens des BUSES en cinquième, en plus d'avoir réussi à garder le niveau « dépasse les attentes » en sixième. Mais une chose est sûr, ces que les deux acolytes font partis de son cours, donc ils sont supposé être à un niveau très respectable dans la matière. Quand même! Il ne comprend pas comment ils ont fait car ils ont une technique qui va contre son entendement. Ils n'ont aucune méthodologie et ne semblent pas vraiment intéressé à la matière.  
  
En plus, il y a Dumbledor qui insiste pour qu'il favorise le mélange entre les maisons, surtout parce que son cours les contient toutes, mais aussi à cause de la menace qui règne à l'extérieur des murs de l'école. Une bonne entente favorise les alliances!  
  
« Vous vous déplacerez après que j'ai nommé les équipes. Hermione Granger, Ernie MacMillan Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Ect."  
  
Tous se déplacent après qu'il eu fini d'énumérer les équipes. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas été cruel dans ses choix. Même que Pansy est certaine que Dumbledor a demandé à Rogue des les mettre en équipe elle et Ron. Elle sent que ça va arriver souvent, tout pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
  
Ron n'a pas non plus l'air d'être trop mécontent du choix du professeur. La même chose serait arrivée deux jours avant et il aurait voulu pendre son professeur par les pieds à une des anneaux de buts du terrain de quidditch mais maintenant que lui et Pansy ont fait « la paix », c'est comme si on lui demande de travailler avec n'importe qui d'autre de la classe.  
  
« Ah non! Pas une potion pour faire repousser les os! Non, c'est trop complexe, je ne pourrai pas. » dit Ron dans un élan de désespoir en prenant place aux côtés de sa partenaire.  
  
Les ingrédients et les instructions de la potion viennent d'apparaître au tableau. Les deux jeunes gens savent très bien que c'est une potion particulièrement difficile à faire.  
  
« Écoute, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as réussi à te rendre à la septième année de potions, mais avec un peu d'effort et beaucoup de concentration nous allons y arriver. » Pansy essaie de le motiver un peu. Si elle ne le fait pas, il va lui miner le moral à elle aussi et elle ne veut pas manquer sa première potion à vie à cause de ce Weasley.  
  
« Tu veux dire quoi par 'je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as réussi à te rendre à la septième année de potions'? Essais-tu de dire que je ne suis pas bon! » Le rouge lui monte aux joues.  
  
« Du calme! Tout ce que je dis c'est que t'as l'air paresseux et qu'à chaque nouveau cours tu te plains que la potion est trop difficile. Si tu t'es rendu ici, c'est qu'en théorie tu es assez bon pour le faire! Alors arrête de chialer comme un gamin de cinq ans qui a perdu sa maman sur le chemin de Traverse et aide moi! »  
  
Pris de court et sans réplique, Ron baisse le nez sur la table et commence à faire l'inventaire des ingrédients dont ils auront besoins.  
  
« Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous travailler vous les gryffondors, mais je pense qu'on va prendre ma méthode de travaille parce que c'est la meilleure. ». Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est plus un ordre qu'elle vient d'émettre.  
  
« Euh. TA méthode? Il y a une limite entre me traiter de paresseux et me traiter d'incapable! Je ne sais pas si TA méthode est meilleure, mais moi je te propose de tout préparer les ingrédients et ensuite on mélange. Sauf pour ceux qu'il faut couper juste avant l'entrée au chaudron. »  
  
Pansy n'ose pas émettre de commentaire. Il lui propose la même chose qu'elle lui aurait imposé. JAMAIS elle n'admettrait qu'il a raison, un gryffondor quand même!  
  
« Ça me semble une bonne idée. Je commence avec les griffes de loups et tu fais l'ingrédient qui suit. Comme ça jusqu'en bas, on va par intervalle, ça te va? »  
  
Il lui répond par un oui de la tête et ils commencent à couper, compter, et mesurer leurs ingrédients. Pendant que Ron coupe une carotte, un morceau vole et heurte Pansy en pleine figure. Il se retourne pour voir où le projectile est tombé et voit que sa partenaire le regarde avec des yeux qui lancent des éclaires. La peur s'installe sur le visage du jeune homme. Pansy approche son visage de celui de Ron et, avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre excuse, elle le prend par surprise et lui enfonce le morceau de carotte dans le nez. Bouche bée, il ne sait pas trop comment réagir.  
  
« Je crois que cette carotte va très bien avec tes cheveux! Tu n'as jamais pensé partir une nouvelle mode pour roux? Un bout de carotte au nez comme ça, on pourrais presque te trouver séduisant! »  
  
Elle éclate de rire après sa remarque. L'expression de Ron vaut tout l'or du monde! Lorsqu'il comprend enfin qu'elle se moque de lui, il prend une gelée verte d'origine inconnue dans ces mains et l'étend sur la main de Pansy.  
  
« Regarde! Il y a un mucus suspect qui est sécrété par ta peau. si j'étais toi j'irais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Fais attention, c'est peut-être contagieux. »  
  
Éc?urée, Pansy essuie sa main sur les robes de Ron. Avec sourire, celui de bonheur, elle se remet à son travail en lançant des blagues à son compagnons de temps en temps pour lui rendre la vie « impossible ».  
  
À l'autre bout de la classe, Draco les observe. On peut lire sur son visage de l'agacement. Depuis quand Pansy fait-elle des farces avec un autre que Blaise? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce petit impertinent de Weasley?  
  
De l'autre côté de la classe, Harry et Hermione s'échangent des regards perplexes. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir leur ami aussi détendu en la présence d'une serpentard. Agir comme il le fait en plus! Presque impensable. Même avec Hermione il n'agit pas de la sorte. À croire qu'il drague avec cette fille. impossible, surtout quand on le connaît bien!  
  
Une fois que tous les ingrédients sont prêts, ils font une pause.  
  
« Bon, maintenant concentre toi, ok! Si tu fais tout dans l'ordre et que chacun fait sa pare tout devrait bien aller. »  
  
Pansy n'aime pas donner des ordres comme cela. Elle sait que Ron peut faire la potion, c'est juste qu'elle a l'impression que s'il s'attarde un peu à penser qu'il n'y est pas capable, il va tout manquer. En regardant bien les démarches à suivre, ils établissent leurs rôles et se plonge dans la réalisation de la potion.  
  
Tout les gestes s'exécutent avec une synchronisation qui frôle la perfection. Comme s'ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Pendant que Pansy verse les ingrédients, Ron mélange. Ensuite, ils échangent les rôles. Chacun ajoute l'ingrédient qu'il a préparé et prend ensuite la cuiller. À quelques reprises, leurs doigts se frôlent. Chaque fois, ils font semblant que rien ne s'est passé, histoire de ne pas perdre le rythme de leur tâche mais à chaque fois Pansy sent en elle un petit frisson. Comme si elle touche l'interdit.  
  
Une fois la potion terminée, ils se regardent avec satisfaction. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils mettent un échantillon de leur travail dans une fiole que Pansy va remettre au professeur Rogue.  
  
« Beau travail Mlle Parkinson, en dépit des restrictions dues à votre partenaire. »  
  
La jeune fille, surprise du commentaire, jette un regard à son professeur. Il a lancé sa réplique en sachant bien que Granger se trouve près d'eux. Mais dans le ton de sa voix, il y a quelque chose qui lui dit qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Sans le faire, il doit admettre qu'il a tort et que Ron démontre une certaine habilité que lui, ex-serpentard, n'avouera jamais. Il lui a tout de même donné un compliment et la rareté de ceux-ci fait qu'elle l'accepte volontiers. Rogue sait qu'ils forment une bonne équipe, mais il ne le dira pas de vive voix.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorsqu'elle rentre de la bibliothèque ce soir là, la salle commune des donjons est vide. Vide à l'exception d'une personne. Draco se tien accoté sur une colonne de pierre, vis-à-vis la porte d'entrée bien que loin de celle-ci. Il aborde une attitude décontracté, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un à la sortie de son cours. Il a les mains dans les poches, sa robe de sorcier est ouverte de même que les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il a les cheveux en bataille et encore humides, signe qu'il sort des douches après un entraînement de quidditch. De son regard n'émane aucune expression particulière mais il porte son sourire en coin typiquement Malfoy.  
  
La jeune fille sait très bien que lorsque son ami à cette expression c'est qu'il est mécontent. Elle sait d'ailleurs très bien pourquoi parce qu'elle a elle-même provoqué cette réaction. Pansy ne cherche pas l'affront, du moins pas ce soir. Comme si de rien n'était, elle prend la direction de sa chambre. Pour ce faire, elle doit passer devant Draco.  
  
« Tu sais que j'ai presque crus que tu étais copine avec ce Weasley aujourd'hui. Si je ne croyais pas ta version des faits d'hier, je pourrais presque croire que c'est le cas. Dis moi, Pansy, est-ce que je me trompe? » Son ton est glacial.  
  
Au son de sa voix, Pansy s'arrête. Elle choisi de l'ignorer. La pire technique à adopter avec Draco, mais la seule qui n'implique pas mentir encore une fois. Le mensonge implique toujours la contradiction, ce qui ferais échouer ses plans.  
  
Il s'approche d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle celui de la jeune sorcière. Il la prend par les épaules. Elle retient sa respiration, guettant ses mouvements, craignant un excès de colère. Il commence à lui masser les trapèzes. Son souffle lui effleure le cou.  
  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu le préfères à moi?. Aie-je perdu ma perle noire? ». Il lui embrasse le cou doucement, la sent frissonner sous ses caresses. « Tu sais que tu ne trouveras l'amour que dans ta propre maison. jamais personne ne pourra te comprendre aussi bien qu'un serpentard. »  
  
Elle connais ses arguments. Elle a les mêmes. Son plan n'est pas d'aimer Ron. Son plan est de punir Draco pour toutes ses infidélités, pour toutes la douleur qu'il lui a infligé. Il n'est pas encore temps de révéler ses supposés sentiments pour Ron, il est trop tôt encore. Elle peut encore profiter une dernière fois des caresses de cette seule personne qui sait l'amener au plus profond et grand abandon qu'elle n'a jamais fait de sa personne. Une fois, une dernière.  
  
Elle laisse tomber son sac sur le sol. Avec fougue, il la soulève de terre, telle une jeune mariée, et l'apporte sur un des canapés de la salle. Là, dans un élan de passion, sans même qu'ils aient à enlever tous leurs vêtements, ils se donnent mutuellement à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils l'ont tous deux inconsciemment pressentis.  
  
-------- ~*~ ---------  
  
A.N. Désolée! Pas de détails sur les relations Draco/Pansy! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mettre des scènes plus explicites, mais pas tout de suite. je me réserve le droit de vous mettre en halène avant!  
  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les chapitres où c'est Draco qui pense approchent! 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :  
  
« Eh Pansy! Ça te dirais de me donner un coup de main? . . . Pour le travail de Rogue. »  
  
Ron vient de s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy. Elle est dans la bibliothèque pour étudier. Celle-ci lève les yeux vers la tornade qui vient de troubler le calme dans lequel elle était plongée depuis presque une heure. On est un samedi après midi, le devoir de Rogue est pour lundi après-midi et elle n'a pas encore commencé. Elle vient de finir son devoir pour le cours d'étude des anciennes runes, qui est beaucoup plus pressant et compliqué. Le devoir de Rogue ne sera pas très compliqué considérant le fait que tout son plan et sa lecture sont fait. Il ne lui reste qu'à rédiger et elle connaît déjà super bien sa matière. De la tarte quoi!  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qui est difficile dans le devoir de potions, dis-moi? »  
  
« Ben je sais pas. . . c'est juste qu'on a fait la potion ensemble. . . et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. » sa voix se fait hésitante.  
  
« Et ça t'incite à me demander de l'aide? Parce qu'on a travaillé ensemble? » Elle n'y peut rien, elle a beau vouloir mettre Ron dans sa poche, il demeure et restera un incorrigible gryffondor! « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une potion ensemble qu'on doit automatiquement faire le devoir ensemble. . . »  
  
« Euh. . . oui je sais. . . mais c'est que. . . tu vois, toi tu es meilleure que moi pour rédiger. . . enfin je pense. . . et j'ai des idées mais je ne sais pas trop dans quel ordre les mettre. »  
  
« Demande à Granger. Ce n'est pas elle qui est sensée être Miss-je-suis-la- meilleure-dans-toutes-les-matières? »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est avec toi que j'ai travaillé. Et elle a beaucoup d'autres devoirs à faire, celui de potions est en dernier sur la liste de priorités pour l'instant. . . mais je crois surtout que toi et moi on travaille bien ensemble. . . »  
  
Pansy a le regard septique des serpentards, celui avec un sourcil relevé. La jeune fille se rend bien compte que Ron n'est pas très à l'aise avec son ton sarcastique et tranchant.  
  
*  
  
La semaine c'est bien passée. Jeudi, ils ont eut leur cours de potions magiques et ensuite ils ont eut le cours de charmes, ce qui veut dire toute une journée passé avec Ron. Et vraiment avec lui parce que le professeur Flitwick à suivi l'initiative de ses collègues et a mélangé les maisons. Comme le duo Parkinson/Weasley a l'air tout à fait charmant pour tous les professeurs, les deux jeunes gens étaient bien sûr placés ensembles. Pansy est maintenant convaincue que les professeurs vont continuer comme cela pour les prochaines semaines. McGonnagall devrait aussi faire de la pression pour qu'ils continuent à patrouiller ensemble. Elle ne fera pas de menaces verbales bien sur, mais son regard seul est plutôt convainquant. Le fait que tout ce monde soit d'un commun accord pour qu'ils se voient plus, qu'ils aient deux cours ensemble aussi aide le plan. Mais être trop souvent avec Ron, c'est un peu difficile pour la serpentard. Quand on passe une vie à détester un groupe de gens, ce n'est sûrement pas en une semaine qu'elle va en faire un ami inséparable! Alors c'est ce qui explique son ton tranchant. Elle se sent un peu agacée de le voir débarquer et lui demander de travailler avec elle. Surtout qu'elle a réussi à se sauver des remarques hautaines de Draco concernant son nouvel « ami » et de la joie contagieuse et envahissante de Blaise.  
  
*  
  
« Bon, ça va. Mais je t'avertis, je ne fais pas le devoir à ta place. Je vais seulement t'aider à mettre tes idées en ordre. »  
  
« Merci! » Ron s'est détendu tout d'un coup.  
  
La conversation au sujet du devoir allait bon train. Ron émet des idées qu'il doit défendre parce que Pansy n'arrête pas de le mettre dans le doute en lui demandant s'il est certain de ses affirmations. Il y a déjà un moment qu'ils travaillent comme cela quand Hermione vient s'assoire à leur table.  
  
« Ça y est Ron! J'ai terminé arythmancie. Je vais m'attaquer au devoir de potion maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir? »  
  
Hermione ne semble pas avoir remarquée la présence de Pansy.  
  
« Merci Hermione, mais je crois que je n'aurai plus besoin de ton aide. Pansy m'a beaucoup aidée. » Ron pointe sa partenaire avec nonchalance, son ton a une certaine dose d'arrogance, comme pour rendre son amie jalouse.  
  
« Ah. . . je. . .euh. . . je ne t'avais pas vue Pansy. Tu as fais le devoir de Rogue? »  
  
« Oui, enfin non pas encore. . . mais toute ma lecture est finie et mon plan est prêt. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger. Une affaire d'une heure maximum. »  
  
« D'accord. . . oui, c'est bien. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu serrée dans mon temps cette année. Avec l'étude, les ASPICS et mes responsabilités de préfet. Je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité d'être à l'avance dans mon travail. »  
  
« Non mais, est-ce que je sens dans son ton un peu de défensive! Miss Granger se sent menacée parce que je suis plus avancé qu'elle dans les devoirs! Et moi qui croyais que l'esprit de compétition était une caractéristique typiquement serpentard. . . »  
  
On peut sentir une petite tension dans l'air. Un peu comme celle qui était présente le premier soir de patrouille de Ron et de Pansy. Elle est facile à expliquer aussi : six ans de pure aine.  
  
« Au fait, je suis contente que toi et Ron vous vous entendiez bien. Ça aide beaucoup pour le projet d'unification de Dumbledor. Vous montrez beaucoup l'exemple dans l'école, surtout pour les plus jeunes. » Hermione termine sa phrase avec un petit sourire mi-forcé, mi-gêné.  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça. »  
  
Pansy n'a pas très envie de se plonger dans une conversation pathétique et sans but précis avec Granger. Ces six ans de aine ne les aiderons pas à avoir des rapports amicaux. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que Hermione aime (à part l'étude), de ce qu'elle est ou tout autre détail sur son existence. Par contre, elle peut être un pion important dans l'exécution de son plan.  
  
En jetant un regard vers une table voisine, Pansy aperçoit Dean qui parle avec trois autres filles de poufsouffle.  
  
« Parlant d'échange entre maison, dis-moi, Hermione, ça ne te fait rien de savoir que ton amoureux pratique cette nouvelle philosophie avec beaucoup de. . . doigté? » Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire cette remarque sur la personnalité frivole du gryffondor.  
  
Sans même se retourner, Hermione lui répond, sur le ton le plus détendu qu'il est possible d'avoir :  
  
« Le comportement de Dean ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Il a toujours été comme ça et il ne changeras pas. »  
  
« Et ça ne te rend pas jalouse de le voir agir avec les autres filles? Allez voyons! T'as vu comment il est? Elles en bavent! Si un gars me faisais ça, il serait de nouveau sur le marché du célibat en deux minutes. Pour nous serpentards, c'est inacceptable! » Elle vient de parler des serpentards. Elle se rend bien compte des différences de valeurs entre les maisons mais répugne de toujours les ramener sur le plancher.  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas Pansy. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi tout ça. Tu connais Blaise. Il a son caractère et sa réputation. Le jour où il va avoir une copine sérieuse, il ne va pas arrêter d'être le séducteur qu'il est. Pour lui c'est un jeu! La même chose pour Dean. Le son des rire bébêtes des filles, c'est comme une musique douce à son oreille. Il aime entendre le ricanement de ses filles qui le trouvent si drôle et si gentil! Ça le rassure. Comme ça il sait qu'il ne s'est pas aliéné et qu'il est toujours mâle. Sa fierté n'est pas mis en jeu. »  
  
Pansy est septique. Il va lui en falloir plus pour être convaincue.  
  
« Regarde le agir. C'est toujours pareil, les pauvres ne s'en rendent pas compte parce qu'elles sont subjuguées par son immense charisme, mais c'est vraiment toujours la même routine. Il a son attitude de gars au dessus de ses affaires, monsieur-je-suis-inatteignable. Je crois que c'est une attitude de batteur parce que Zambini et Nott aussi sont comme cela. Ensuite il fait des petites plaisanteries, question de partir la musique. Ensuite il pose des question au sujet de leur vie, rien de bien précis parce qu'il ne peut pas connaître les goûts de tout le monde. Mais de toutes façon, les filles sont convaicus qu'il s'intéresse et qu'il les étudie en secret, c'est son attitude qui fait penser ça. Ensuite, pour montrer son intérêt, il s'approche un peu plus de son interlocutrice. Pendant ce temps, elle, toute ravie, bat des cils pour Don Juan. Ensuite, il lance une autre plaisanterie. »  
  
Elle prend une pause dans sa description. Pansy qui observait le comportement de Dean pendant le monologue d'Hermione, n'en revient pas. Il fait exactement les mêmes actes simultanément. C'est comme si Hermione joue au commentateur sportif.  
  
« Ensuite, doucement et très subtilement, il effleure de la main les doigts ou l'épaule de mademoiselle. Elle sent son c?ur faire trois bonds! Il l'a touchée! Wouahou!. . . Elle s'approche de lui, il ne bouge pas de sa place. Ne recule pas d'un poil. Ils parlent comme ça, il plaisante un peu question qu'elle sorte son ricanement complètement exaspérant. Comme ils sont près l'un de l'autre, elle ne rit pas trop fort. Mais elle bascule la tête en arrière, question de découvrir sa gorge appétissante, geste inconscient de la séduction humaine. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, elle en rougie. . . »  
  
« Comment tu fais ça?! » Pansy est ahurie! Elle n'en revient pas. Hermione ne s'est même pas retourné pour décrire les événements.  
  
« Classique! Ça fait six ans qu'on se connaît. Pendant au moins deux ans j'ai eue un faible sur lui et j'ai épié chacun de ses mouvements en secret. »  
  
« Eh! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça! » Ron venait de s'offusqué. Il était plongé dans son devoir pendant que les deux jeunes filles parlaient.  
  
« Bien sûr que non! Tu aurais ris de moi et tu m'aurais dit que je n'avais aucune chance. »  
  
« T'as raison. . . mais quand même! »  
  
« Et comment tu sais qu'avec toi s'est différent? » Pansy change de sujet. Une dispute entre les deux amis, ça ne lui tente pas particulièrement. De plus, c'est un sujet qui éveille sa curiosité.  
  
« Dans sa manière de se tenir. La supériorité du joueur de quidditch, il ne l'a qu'avec les autres. Avec moi, c'est plus naturel. Il laisse tomber les plaisanteries idiotes, non pas qu'il est sérieux mais il sait que je ne rigolerais pas à la moindre blague comme une idiote. C'est filles là, il les regarde de haut, mais comme un gars qui séduit plus que celui qui se croit supérieur comme Draco. Sans offense, mais Malfoy est comme ça! » Elle fait un clin d'?il à Pansy. Celle-ci sait qu'elle a raison.  
  
« Et Dean a des manies avec moi. Quand il arrive, il m'embrasse l'épaule. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant et il ne le fait qu'avec moi. Quand il le peut, il a toujours, inconsciemment une partie du corps qui me touche. Avec les autres, c'est seulement un frôlement. . . ça fait un bout maintenant qu'il leur parle. Il va gentiment s'excuser et dire qu'il doit les quitter. La chanceuse aura droit à un baisé sur la main, qu'elle croit remplis de promesses. »  
  
Sur ce, Dean fait exactement ce que Hermione annonce. Il se lève et vient les rejoindre. Sa démarche se fait plus ferme, plus naturelle et moins jouée. Il s'assoit à la table, salut tout le monde, embrasse Hermione sur l'épaule.  
  
« Bonjour Pansy! Ç'est plaisant de t'avoir avec nous! Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas trop fâcher ton meilleur ami. On a un match contre vous bientôt et je sais d'avance que Zambini va me rendre la vie difficile. Je ne voudrais pas que la vue de toi ici empire la situation. » Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pansy lui sourit. Elle lance un regard d'admiration à Hermione. L'exactitude de ses affirmations la surprend encore. Celle-ci lui répond avec un clin d'?il et un immense sourire.  
  
----------- ~*~ ------------  
  
A.N. Merci tout le monde!!!!!!! Merci pour vos commentaires!  
  
Note : dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Draco qui pense! Hahah on va bien rire! 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Tu lui brise le c?ur et je te brise le coup.  
  
Dimanche matin, six heures. Il dort profondément.  
  
Six heures cinq. Les tentures de son lit, soigneusement fermées la veille, s'ouvrent doucement sans qu'il ne se réveille.  
  
Six heures dix minutes. Un souaffle vole au-dessus du lit.  
  
Six heures dix minutes et cinq secondes. Blaise plonge pour attraper le souaffle. Son vol est interrompu par le manque de hauteur qu'il a pris, ses jambes se heurtent au matelas.  
  
Six heures dix minutes et sept secondes. Draco est violemment sorti de son sommeil par une énorme masse qui lui tombe dessus, directement sur le bas de son ventre. Heureusement, il est couché sur le dos. Il vient de s'éviter une fracture de la colonne vertébrale pendant son sommeil. (Allez dire à Mme Pomfresh que vous vous êtes brisé le dos pendant votre sommeil!)  
  
Six heures dix minutes cinquante secondes. Blaise Zambini reçoit le coup de poing en pleine poire de sa vie. Théodore Nott, à l'autre bout de la pièce, essaie, entre deux éclats de rire, d'expliquer à Draco qu'il n'a pas fait « exprès » pour lancer le projectile au-dessus de son lit, que c'est un « accident ».  
  
Six heures vingt minutes. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigent vers le terrain de quidditch. Théodore affiche le superbe sourire du lève-tôt qui a très bien dormi. Blaise, à ses côtés, affiche lui aussi un large sourire. À quelques reprises, il effleure sa mâchoire, un peu enflée, souvenir de l'instant magique où il a tiré son copain du lit. Trouver une idée originale pour cet incorrigible grognon matinal n'est pas toujours tâche facile. Les blessures font parties des risques du métier. Un peu en avant d'eux, le capitaine de l'équipe se dirige vers le terrain, balai en main. Il affiche un visage sévère, se tient droit et marche vite. L'entraînement va être pénible ce matin!  
  
*  
  
Il n'avait pas besoin de cela! Surtout pas ce matin. . . Tout ne va pas comme prévus depuis la rentrée, il y a trois semaines.  
  
Il n'est pas préfet-en-chef, déception qui l'a mis hors de lui avant même le premier jour des classes.  
  
Qu'à cela ne tienne! Ça lui fera plus de temps pour s'occuper de l'équipe de quidditch. Ils en auront besoin, ces incapables! Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre la face une année de plus à cause de Potter. Une équipe de seulement trois septième années, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais il doit avouer qu'avec Nott et Zambini comme batteurs, il a beaucoup d'aide. Les qualifications pour l'équipe ont été un désastre, selon lui. Pas un seul n'est à la hauteur des trois poursuiveurs qu'il a perdu l'an passé. Mais le gardien, un jeune de sixième, qui était là l'an passé, est plutôt bon. Quand même! Il y aura du travail à faire.  
  
La grille horaire! Une vraie farce. Quatre cours avec Potter et Weasley, pour un total de seize heures par semaine avec ses idiots! Un peu trop à son goût. Et le seul répit qu'il pouvait espérer, il doit le partager avec Granger. . . tout pour le rendre heureux. Comme si la difficulté des cours n'était pas assez pour rendre sa vie pénible, il a des gryffondors dans chacun de ses cours.  
  
Pour finir, la goûte qui fait déborder le vase, Pansy! Cette Pansy qui a décider de le rendre misérable cette année. Il le sait bien, personne ne connaît mieux son caractère de chasseuse comme lui. Il sait très bien qu'elle veut le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer. Le pire est, et c'est ce qu'elle veut mais il ne lui montrera pas qu'elle gagne, que ça marche! Elle a beau insister sur le fait que elle et Ron ne sont que des « amis », il voit clair dans son jeu. Il le sait qu'elle ne doit pas attaquer trop vite, elle doit connaître à fond sa victime avant de l'attaquer. Mais il sait qu'elle va aller plus loin. Elle commence déjà à sortir le jeu de la séduction. Elle « s'intéresse » à lui, à ses amis. . . elle l'approche, l'hypnotise, tourne autour. Ensuite, comme un boa, lorsqu'il sera pris dans ses filets, elle n'aura qu'à l'avaler tout cru. Elle ne l'aimera pas, non! Mais elle va tout faire pour qu'il le croit, que ça dure et que Draco le voit! Ça va le rendre malade, elle aura gagner.  
  
Ça commence déjà. Blaise lui a fait par hier soir de sa rencontre avec Pansy et le groupe des gryffondors à la bibliothèque. Il a feint de n'en avoir rien à foutre mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime Pansy. Il l'aime, bien sûr, parce que c'est son amie depuis toujours et qu'ils se connaissent très bien. Mais elle est et ne restera que sa maîtresse. Un Malfoy âgé de moins de vingt cinq ans ne peut pas se permettre de se perdre pour l'amour. Il a trop de choses à faire et à prouver pour tout risquer à cause d'un sentiment. Ses parents s'aiment, c'est évident, mais lui n'est pas rendu là! Et avoir Pansy comme maîtresse est quand même avantageux. Il peut garder son statu de célibataire pour les autres filles et se perfectionner avec son amie. Il la garde toujours près. Il n'y a pas un autre mec de l'école qui oserait lui toucher de toutes façons. . .  
  
C'est qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Depuis la troisième année que lui et Pansy se « côtoient ». Les choses ne sont intimes que depuis l'année passé. Durant toutes ses années, elle n'a pas montré d'intérêt pour un autre que lui. Elle n'a pas tenté d'aller voir ailleurs même en sachant que lui ne s'en privait pas. Il la considère comme acquise sa Pansy!  
  
*  
  
Ils sont arrivés sur le terrain. Une fois tout le monde habillé en conséquence, l'entraînement commence. Draco donne ses directives. Les réchauffements commencent. C'est pratique avoir un attrapeur, un excellent attrapeur de surcroît, en tant que capitaine. Comme c'est le seul membre de l'équipe qui joue pratiquement sa partie seul avec l'autre attrapeur, il peut se permettre de s'entraîner seul avec le vif d'or dans un temps hors entraînement et se concentrer sur le reste de l'équipe pendant ceux-ci. Il ne va vraiment participer à l'entraînement en tant qu'attrapeur que pendant les simulations de matchs.  
  
Les batteurs occupent une partie du terrain (beaucoup plus en haut que les autres) pour se réchauffer avec un cognard. Si celui-ci à le malheur de tendre vers le bas et de tenter d'aller frapper un autre joueur, un des deux batteurs doit plonger pour l'en empêcher. Ça pratique la rapidité d'exécution en même temps que la précision et l'attention mis aux autres joueurs de leur équipe.  
  
De leur côtés, les poursuiveurs et le gardien se font des passes et des tirs au buts. C'est surtout avec eux que Draco passe le plus de temps. Ils discutent tactiques, le capitaine leur montre des nouvelles tactiques. Après une heure de dur labeur, Draco décide de réunir l'équipe pour élaborer des nouvelles feintes et des nouveaux coups. Une autre grosse heure passe et toute l'équipe est morte de fatigue. Aujourd'hui, Malfoy a été particulièrement dur, surtout avec les nouveaux et les batteurs.  
  
~*~  
  
Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après un entraînement de quidditch! Draco et ses meilleurs amis sortent des douches pour aller se changer. Dans le vestiaire, il y a quatre pièces. Deux qui contiennent le tableau et plusieurs bancs, pour les réunions d'équipes et la préparation d'avant match. Les deux autres contiennent les douches et les casiers des joueurs. Dans les douches des gars, se trouve un immense tableau. C'est précisément devant celui-ci que Draco se tient présentement.  
  
Le tableau contient une grille de noms. Sur la colonne verticale, se trouvent le nom des filles de la cinquième année jusqu'à la septième. Même chose pour les gars à l'horizontale. Dans les cases, se trouvent des étoiles. Il n'y a pas de légende sur le tableau. Celui-ci est enchanté pour que seulement un garçon puisse le voir. Les étoiles se font plutôt rares, mais il y a des personnes qui en ont plus que d'autres. Ce n'est pas un tableau de mérite comme pour les enfants, mais un tableau d'avertissement. Chaque fois qu'un garçon de Poudlard devient intime avec une fille, à court ou à long terme, une étoile s'ajoute à l'intérieur de leur case. Comme cela, il est possible pour les jeunes hommes de l'école de savoir qui a été avec qui, sans que les filles ne le sachent. En toute honnêteté, les jeunes hommes ajoutent eux-même leurs « exploits ». Pratique très macho s'est évident.  
  
Un peu à côté de ce tableau, se trouve un autre beaucoup plus petit. Il y a dessus une liste d'endroits dans l'école. En y prêtant un peu d'attention, on constate que ce sont des endroits « tranquille » où on peut être sur de ne pas se faire prendre, à condition d'avoir réserver sa place à l'avance bien sûr!  
  
Draco vérifie pour être certain. Il n'y a pas d'étoile dans la case Parkinson/Weasley. Il ne croit pas que les deux aient eut le temps de vraiment se voir. D'autant plus que Pansy prend son rôle de préfet au sérieux, alors leurs rencontres hebdomadaires pour patrouiller sont exclus des possibilités.  
  
« Faudrait bien que tu explores un nouveau paysage mon ami. Je ne sais pas moi. . . il doit bien y avoir une fleur dans cette école dont tu n'as pas encore humer le parfum? »  
  
Blaise vient de se poster à ses côtés.  
  
« Oui mais une fleur sauvage, qui n'a pas été apprivoisée par toi ou Thomas. . . plutôt rare. . . et une beauté sauvage en plus. . . exceptionnel! »  
  
Le ton est à la plaisanterie teinté de sarcasme.  
  
« Écoute! C'est pas de notre faute si le tiers des filles ici présentes ont eu la chance de goûter les plaisir de la séduction malfoyse! Comme le quart de ce qui reste est in touché, il ne reste qu'un peu moins de la moitié de ces douces à se séparer. . . Donne nous une chance! »  
  
« Je dois avouer que depuis que Thomas est avec Granger, c'est un peu plus facile. . . mais on dirait que t'as doublé tes efforts. Tes cotes ont énormément augmentées depuis l'an passé. Heureusement que les filles qui ont quitté l'école n'y figurent plus. . . on aurait l'air de sultans de harems! Haha! »  
  
« Eh! J'en ai une pour toi. Mandela Williams. Serdaigle, sixième année, in touchée jusqu'à présent. Je te la laisse, cadeau! »  
  
« Trop gentil de ta part. . . merci mais non, ça me fait peur des cadeau comme ça. Je ne sais même pas c'est qui. Si t'essais de rire de moi, tu ne m'auras pas. »  
  
« Eh! Je ne veux pas rire de toi! J'ai déjà vu Thomas discuter avec elle un soir, dans le jardin. Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas osé. . . m'approcher. Le projet doit avoir avorté depuis qu'il est avec Hermione. Je n'y repensait plus. Allez, je te la laisse! »  
  
« Je sais pas. »  
  
« Un mètre soixante cinq, mince mais pas maigre, avec des courbes d'enfer! Un regard chocolat qui te fait fondre. . . des lèvres gourmande qui en demandent toujours plus, une chevelure pourpre soyeuse et légèrement bouclée qui est juste assez longue pour couvrir sa poitrine. De parents sorciers, bourgeois, elle vient d'écosse. Chaudes les écossaises, laisse moi te dire! Intelligente, c'est une sergaigle. »  
  
« Okay! Okay! J'ai compris. Tu me la montres au dîner et je verrai. »  
  
Après cet échange, ils finissent de s'habiller. C'est bien beau un avant- midi d'entraînement mais il y a encore des devoirs à faire. Ils ont jusqu'au déjeuner pour profiter de la journée qui passe, ensuite ils s'attaquent au devoir de charmes et enchantements.  
  
Ils sont sur le point de sortir quand l'équipe des gryffondors fait son entrée.  
  
Quand Ron passe devant Draco, celui-ci serre les points. Pour le calmer, Blaise l'incite à sortir de l'endroit au plus vite. Tentative qui est rapidement vouée à l'échec.  
  
Ron s'arrête devant le tableau des réservations. Avec une craie, il inscrit son nom sur la ligne de la Chambre des Demandes. Satisfait, il s'éloigne pour aller se préparer. La Chambre des Demandes est une pièce très pratiques pour les rendez-vous, surtout pour le fait qu'elle se transforme selon la demande.  
  
« Eh Wealsey! Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire dans cette pièce? » lui jette Draco.  
  
Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Ron n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles et la Chambre des Demandes est un endroit justifié pour les « experts » dans l'art de la sortie. . . pas pour les débutants. Du moins c'est ce que Malfoy croit.  
  
« Pas de tes affaires. » Ron ne veut pas s'embarquer dans une bagarre avec Draco mais il ne veut pas avoir de compte à lui rendre.  
  
« Si tu sors avec mon amie, oui justement. »  
  
« Eh bien non! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. »  
  
La rage s'empare du serpentard. De l'extérieur, le calme avant la tempête. Il a le parfait contrôle de sa personne mais un faux mouvement de son ennemi et il lui saute à la george. De son côté, Ron perd patience.  
  
« Tu n'as aucune idée du terrain sur lequel tu t'aventures. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu penses de venir chasser la brebis chez le voisin. »  
  
« Et toi, tu es vraiment con! Au lieu de t'attaquer au voisin, tu devrais te rendre compte que ce n'est pas une brebis mais une louve que t'as! Et il n'y a RIEN entre Parkinson et moi! Et même s'il y avait quelque chose, je ne crois pas que j'ai de permission à demander. . . sauf à elle. »  
  
Le visage rouge de colère, Ron perd son calme. Il s'emporte. Draco s'approche de lui, prêt à le frapper à tout instant.  
  
« Si tu oses l'insulter. . . »  
  
« C'est en la traitant de faible brebis que tu l'insultes. »  
  
« Répètes ça! »  
  
« T'es pas le roi de l'école Malfoy! »  
  
« Une chance, tu aurais déjà été condamné à la peine de mort. »  
  
« Tu veux savoir, c'est ça! Je ne sais pas danser! JE NE SAIS PAS DANSER! Alors Pavarti Patil me donne des leçons privées. Et je n'ai pas envi qu'un connard comme toi viennes me déranger. T'es content là? »  
  
« Pourquoi tu voudrais apprendre à danser? »  
  
« Mon frère se marrie à Noël. »  
  
« Bon Draco, tu viens? » Blaise se décide à intervenir. Il est resté en observateur de la scène qui vient de passer mais il sent le besoin de l'écourter.  
  
Draco tourne le dos à Ron et sort. Blaise qui est resté derrière, s'approche de Ron et lui dit tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :  
  
«Pansy, tu lui brises le c?ur et je te brise le coup. »  
  
Et quitte la pièce.  
  
~*~  
  
L'avantage de nombreuses années de batailles, c'est qu'elles sont beaucoup plus facile à oublier. C'est dans la bonne humeur que Draco et ses amis se mettent à table ce soir là.  
  
Un peu après le début du dîner, un groupe de filles de sixième fait son entrée dans la salle.  
  
Blaise se penche pour parler à son meilleur ami. En lui pointant du nez le groupe d'arriviste, il lui dit :  
  
« Tu vois la plus petite? C'est Mandela. »  
  
« C'est elle! T'aurais dû me dire que c'était elle! Je me suis toujours demandé qui elle était. . . moi qui était convaincu qu'elle était la petite copine de Golstein. »  
  
« Non, c'est sa cousine. »  
  
« De qui vous parlez? » Théodore tente de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
« Mandela Williams. » Lui répond Blaise. « Belle poupée, non? » Théodore fait son affirmation avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
« Non mon gars! Celle-là, elle est pour Malfoy. »  
  
« Eh! Elles sont toujours pour lui! »  
  
Pendant que les deux jeunes gens argumentent, Draco ne lâche pas sa nouvelle proie des yeux.  
  
« Oui, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour caprice. Non, non. Notre Draco va avoir une copine. . . à long terme. N'est-ce pas, Dracounet? »  
  
« Je quoi? »  
  
Blaise l'a subitement sorti de sa rêverie.  
  
« Tu m'as bien entendu. »  
  
« Je n'ai aucune intention d'avoir une copine. »  
  
« Je te lance le défi de sortir avec Mandela. . . et de lui être fidèle. »  
  
« Zambini, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. »  
  
« Oh que si. . . et jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, il n'y aura que Mandela dans ta vie et personne d'autre. À partir de lundi, tu t'y mets. »  
  
« L'enjeu? »  
  
« La graduation avec Luna Lovegood à ton bras. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça! »  
  
« C'est pourquoi tu vas séduire Mandela et sortir avec! »  
  
La discussion est terminée, il ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer d'argumenter. Blaise est têtu, il a lancé un défi à Draco avec Théodore comme témoin et Draco ne peut refuser par honneur de serpentard, surtout quand ça concerne cette bizarre Luna. Elle fait peur avec ses yeux globuleux et ses tendances à tout ce qui est étrange.  
  
------------ ~*~ -------------  
  
A.N. Fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Petite note, le personnage de Mandela est crée par moi. J'ai cherché dans tous les livres pour trouver une serdaigle de sixième qui servirais bien à mon histoire, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâcher. 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : « Ben Quoi! »  
  
L'équipe des gryffondor s'est entraînée longtemps, ce dimanche. Pendant que nos amis de Serpentard sont occupé à l'étude, Ron et Harry reviennent du terrain de quidditch.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy est un peu paranoïaque c'est temps-ci? »  
  
Harry pose sa question sans vraiment faire allusion à aucun sujet.  
  
« Ouais. . . il se croit vraiment le roi de l'école! Depuis quand il faut LUI justifier la raison d'une réservation d'endroit discret? »  
  
« Surtout que lui ne demanderas jamais de permission à personne! »  
  
« C'est ça! »  
  
Ils font une petite pause. Une fois dans l'escalier qui les conduits vers leur salle commune, Ron ajoute :  
  
« Et c'était quoi cette scène à propos de Parkinson? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. . . il doit se sentir délaissé. »  
  
« Mais c'est lui qui est horrible avec elle. Elle m'en a parlé l'autre jour. . . »  
  
« Il doit être jaloux de votre amitié. Tu sais, Malfoy ne doit pas être capable d'être ami avec une fille. Tandis que toi. . . c'est reconnu que t'es capable! »  
  
« Et Zambini, t'as entendu l'avertissement qu'il m'a lancé? »  
  
« Bah! Zambini considère Parkinson comme sa s?ur! Tout le monde le sait. Il ne veut juste pas que tu lui attire des ennuis en étant ami avec elle, c'est tout. »  
  
Ron jette un regard interrogateur à son copain. Celui-ci lui répond avec un hochement de tête.  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment aveugles ou quoi?! » Ginny les rejoint à l'instant, juste avant qu'ils passent le portrait.  
  
« De quoi tu parles? » Harry ne comprend pas sa réaction.  
  
« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ce matin? »  
  
Hermione les a vu entrer dans la pièce. Elle les attendait. Assise près du feu, son chat sur les genoux et elle fait la lecture d'un bouquin d'histoire sur les anciens cultes et la pratique des druides. Lecture personnelle ceci dit.  
  
« Super! » est la brève réponse de Harry. C'est d'ailleurs la seule réponse qu'il donne après un entraînement de quidditch.  
  
« Mais de quoi tu parlais Gin? » Lui redemande Ron.  
  
Ginny, en regardant Hermione, lance :  
  
« Explique moi pourquoi le simple fait d'être un mec vient toujours avec « aveugle »? Ils auraient Voldemort devant eux et ils se plaindraient encore qu'il se cache et qu'il est impossible à trouver! »  
  
« Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué? »  
  
« Pire! Malfoy et Zambini leur font des menaces et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi! »  
  
« Tu veux dire que. . . les deux. . . et ils ne comprennent pas. . . non! »  
  
« Je te dis! »  
  
" Mais. . . même pas un peu?"  
  
« Non! »  
  
« Olà! On aimerait comprendre ici! POURQUOI vous parlez comme ça!? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a comprendre? »  
  
Ron perd patience. Il n'est pas habitué d'être mis à côté de la conversation comme ça.  
  
Tous prennent place dans les fauteuils près du feu. Dean, qui vient d'entrer, prend place aux côtés de sa bien aimée. Seamus en partage un avec Ginny, Ron et Harry prennent le troisième.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué? » demande Dean à Hermione.  
  
« Haha! Rien! Ils ne comprennent pas encore! »  
  
Dean se tourne vers ses deux amis.  
  
« Je croyais qu'après la scène des vestiaires, ça allumerais des lumières dans vos esprits! »  
  
« MAIS QUOI!!!!!! » Ron commence à tourner au rouge. « Pourquoi, selon toi, est-ce que Pansy est subitement devenue ton amie? »  
  
Hermione se risque.  
  
« Facile, parce qu'on s'entend bien. » Ron ne voit pas où elle veut en venir.  
  
« Tu passes six ans de ta vie à faire la guerre avec une fille et cette année, comme ça, tu t'entends bien avec elle? » Elle se fait insistante.  
  
« Ben non. . . c'est le projet de Dumbledor. Ça nous a juste aidé. En plus, tous les profs font exprès! »  
  
« Et qui a d'abord proposé de patrouiller avec toi? » Ginny embarque pour aider Hermione.  
  
« Elle. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence! »  
  
« Pansy Parkinson pouvait choisir n'importe qui dans le groupe mais elle t'a choisi. . . » Dean s'y met.  
  
« Moi ou un autre! Ça devait faire parti d'un de leur plan. . . me faire souffrir de sa présence. »  
  
« Complètement aveugle! »  
  
Pavarti Patil vient de se joindre au groupe. Elle s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil de Ginny et Seamus.  
  
« Écoute Ron, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard que Miss Couleuvre t'as choisi. »  
  
« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! »  
  
« Comme tu veux. . . mais comprend bien quelque chose : si, pour un gryffondor, être avec un serpentard c'est pire qu'une retenue avec Rogue, c'est la même chose pour eux. Ça fait un mois que vous passez toujours ensemble. Les cours, les devoirs, les patrouilles. . . et elle ne t'a pas encore empoisonnée. . . » Pavarti continue sur sa lancée.  
  
« C'est ce que je dit, on s'entend bien! »  
  
« Impossible! Comment être plus clair? » Hermione s'impatiente.  
  
« Ron! T'as deux possibilité. Un : Pansy est complètement folle et décide de devenir meilleure amie avec toi! Deux : tu l'intéresses. . . choisi. »  
  
« Hermione, tu ne la connais pas. Elle n'est pas folle. »  
  
« Alors elle te veux! »  
  
« Non! Et pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi? »  
  
« Parce que t'as un corps intéressant de gardien, que tu aux antipodes de sa personnalité, c'est en quelques sortes exotique, et surtout parce que Malfoy te déteste. » est la réponse de Dean.  
  
« Mais. . . qu'est-ce que Malfoy a à voir là-dedans? » C'est au tour d'Harry de poser des questions.  
  
« (soupir) Malfoy. . . penses-y. Il joue avec elle depuis des années, elle prend une petite revanche. » dit Ginny.  
  
« Vous croyez? »  
  
« OUI! » est la réponse unanime du groupe.  
  
« Eh! Ron, tu ne nous avait pas dit que ton frère se marie! » Dean veut changer de sujet.  
  
« Lequel? » demande Seamus.  
  
« Percy. » répond Ginny.  
  
Et la conversation change de cap vers le nouveau mariage et la situation familiale des Weasley. Ils parlent comme ça pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Peu à peu, certains quittent pour aller faire des devoirs ou pour aller marcher un peu dehors. À la fin, il ne reste que Ron et Hermione. Ron change de place et se joint à sa copine.  
  
« Tu étais sérieuse tantôt? »  
  
« À propos de Percy? »  
  
« Non, de Pansy et moi? »  
  
« Oui. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Elle n'agit comme ça avec personne. C'est Zambini qui me l'a dit. »  
  
« Depuis quand tu causes avec lui? »  
  
« Depuis qu'on est obligé de travailler ensemble dans le cours d'ancienne runes. »  
  
« Ah!. . . »  
  
Il hésite, il n'est pas habitué qu'une des filles les plus populaire de l'école « tourne autour de lui ». Du moins, selon les dires de ses amis.  
  
« Tu crois que ce serait possible une relation entre un gryffondor et une serpentard? »  
  
« Toi, tu crois que tu pourrais avoir une relation avec Pansy? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. . . je n'y avais jamais pensé. . . »  
  
« Alors, attend voir. »  
  
« Oui t'as raison! Merci Hermione! »  
  
Et il se lève pour aller rejoindre Harry qui descend l'escalier avec un jeu d'échec dans les mains. 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Tu touches à ma s?ur et. . .  
  
Une brise passe sur le terrain de quidditch. Dans les estrades, au sommet d'une des tours, un nymbus 2002 est posé sur les siège. Une rangée plus haut, couchée sur tout son long, Pansy prend du soleil.  
  
« Pans! Qu'set-ce que tu fais? »  
  
Blaise apparaît sur son balais. Il vole au-dessus de Pansy et projette une ombre sur elle.  
  
« Mon soleil! Tu me caches. . . ça se voit pas que je fuis toute la cohue des midis de Poudlard. »  
  
Ça l'irrite de se faire déranger dans la petite demi heure d'intimité qu'elle a ce midi.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ton balais à cette heure? Je croyais que les entraînement étaient le matin? »  
  
« Ben j'ai l'après midi d'étude et je suis à date dans tous mes cours. . . alors j'en profite un peu pour frapper des cognards, ça m'évite de frapper des gryffondors. »  
  
« Je vois. . . »  
  
« Pourquoi il ne s'en va pas! Je veux être tranquille moi! »  
  
Blaise descend un peu et se pose sur la rangée au-dessus de son amie. Une fois son balais posé, son joli petit derrière bien installé sur le banc, les coudes posés sur les genoux, il lui demande ce qui lui trotte depuis longtemps dans l'esprit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire avec Ron Weasley? »  
  
Elle s'y attendait. Blaise la connais trop pour savoir qu'elle a des plans en tête.  
  
« Rien de plus qu'avec les autres. »  
  
« Faux. Avec les autres, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Tu le surprends dans un coins, tu lui sautes dessus et tu le repousses. Là, tu tisses une toile autour de lui. »  
  
Vraiment, ce jeune homme la connaît beaucoup trop.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais ce que je veux de Weasley? »  
  
« À moi. . . rien. À Malfoy. . . ça le met hors de lui. Mais je lui ai réglé son compte jusqu'à Pâques, ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
  
« De quoi tu parles? » dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami, confuse.  
  
« Rien. . . tu verras. Est-ce que t'as l'intention de lui annoncé à Ron que c'est ta prochaine victime? »  
  
« Je sais pas comment. Je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir de moi. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que ça fait un mois qu'on est amis et il n'a pas réagit encore. . . »  
  
« Ha! Ça! Bah, t'inquiètes. . . c'est Weasley, il ne voit jamais rien. Mais Hermione m'a dit qu'il lui ont fait comprendre hier. »  
  
« Qui ça 'ils'? »  
  
« Tout leur petit groupe. »  
  
« Hey! Depuis quand tu fraternises avec l'ennemi? » Pansy vient de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, Blaise et Hermione ont l'air de bien s'entendre dans le cours d'anciennes runes.  
  
« Je sais pas. . . je me dis que si toi tu peux t'entendre avec un gryff, je peux aussi. Mais Granger est loin d'être ma meilleure amie. C'est juste plaisant de lui parler dans le cours, ça fait passer le temps plus vite. »  
  
« Si Malfoy t'entendais. . . »  
  
« Il n'a rien à dire! Il va bientôt devoir 's'ouvrir au monde et apprivoiser d'autres horizons. . .' » Blaise porte son petit sourire coquin, celui qu'il porte quand il prépare quelque chose.  
  
« Quoi? » La curiosité de Pansy est piquée.  
  
« Tu vas voir. . . »  
  
Elle sait que quand il lui dit ça, il va garder le suspens. Il aime trop faire des surprises.  
  
Mais attend! Il vient de lui donner une idée. Les échanges inter-maisons. . . Pour qu'elle ait la possibilité d'agir avec Ron, elle doit s'arranger pour que LUI fasse un geste. Si Ron lui saute dessus, le travail est fait et elle ne s'humilie devant personne. Elle ne doit pas avoir peur du rejet, c'est lui qui fait les premiers pas. . . du moins en pratique parce qu'en théorie c'est le contraire. Elle ne fait que lui donner l'impression de.  
  
« Blaise chéri. . . j'ai besoin de toi. » Elle le regarde avec des yeux de biches.  
  
« Pourquoi? » Quand il ne dit pas non tout de suite, c'est gagné!  
  
« Ginny Weasley, tu la trouves comment? »  
  
« La petite rouquine? Je dirais. . . sexy. Et elle a du caractère! Comme je les aime. »  
  
Il la regarde avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
« Je veux m'arranger pour que Ron fasse le premier pas. Pour ça, je dois me servir de son caractère fougueux. Quand il est en colère, il ne réfléchi pas à ce qu'il fait. »  
  
« Tu veux que je tourne autour de sa s?ur en sa présence et toi tu t'arranges pour empirer les choses, il fini pas t'enfoncer dans le mur et t'embrasse fougueusement? »  
  
« Exactement! »  
  
« C'est ce que j'appelle joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Rendre Ron furieux pendant que je séduit sa s?ur. . . j'ai toujours aimé tes plans, Pansy. »  
  
Sur ce, elle se redresse et empoigne son balais.  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout! J'ai cours moi. Bon après midi mon sauveur. »  
  
Et elle vole vers l'école.  
  
~*~  
  
En sortant du cours de potions magiques, Ron accompagne Pansy à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre qu'il leur manque pour leur devoir. Le plus tôt ils y vont, plus les chances de trouver ce bouquin sont grandes.  
  
Durant toute la durée du cours, Ron a surveillé tous les gestes de sa partenaire. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses amis l'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Il a eu du mal à s'endormir la veille. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Pansy puisse s'intéresser à lui. Pas avec Malfoy encore en vie.  
  
Pansy Parkinson. . . Dean la qualifierait de délicieuse. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment trouvée très jolie. Bien sûr, elle a un corps de rêve sous ses robes de sorcières. . . Mais avant qu'il ne la connaisse, il aurait sûrement dit que son visage était hostile, avec son air supérieur et son attitude hautaine. Maintenant, il trouve ça normal. Ça vient de son éducation. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus important qui a changé chez elle. Pour les premières fois depuis qu'il la connaît, elle sourit. Même plus, elle rit! Elle ose ranger le contrôle-de-soie des serpentards! Depuis qu'elle a rit pour le première fois avec lui, son visage s'est illuminé. La lumière est apparut dans ses yeux. Elle n'est pas plus belle qu'elle était, non, elle est adorable. Ron réalise même qu'il attendait avec engouement les journées où il a cours avec elle.  
  
*  
  
Ils traversent le grand hall d'entrée. Au beau milieu, parmi des groupes d'étudiants qui se déplacent, ce trouve Ginny Weasley. Elle rit aux éclats. Pour ne pas tomber, elle s'accroche au bras de celui qui, sans doutes, la fait rire. Blaise Zambini.  
  
Quand elle se redresse, Blaise remarque qu'elle a tellement rit qu'une larme s'est détachée de son ?il. Du bout du doigt, il la recueille. Il lui dit quelque chose qui la fait rougir.  
  
Devant ce spectacle, sans s'en rendre compte, Ron s'arrête.  
  
Blaise, du coins de l'?il, le remarque. Ça marche.  
  
Il pousse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Ginny. Elle ne lui a pas redonné son bras. Il continue son discours, faire rire une fille : il n'y a rien de mieux pour réchauffer le terrain. Ils semblent parler de quidditch. Bon sujet, ça les touchent tous les deux (Ginny est poursuiveur pour Gryffondors) et ça lui permet de mimiquer ses amis et leurs mauvais caractères. Elle est sous le charme.  
  
Pansy est très fière des talents de son ami. Le plan fonctionne à merveille, Ron bout.  
  
« Je vais l'écraser le salaud! » Il pense tout haut.  
  
« Qui? Blaise? » Elle fait l'innocente qui n'a rien remarquer.  
  
« Comment ose-t-il s'attaquer à ma s?ur? » Il ne remarque pas les paroles de Pansy, trop pris dans ses propres idées.  
  
« S'attaquer est un bien grand mot mon cher! » Il ne doit pas aller trop loin non plus.  
  
« Quand on est un chasseur, on chasse. Mais quand on est le chien du chasseur, on attaque. »  
  
Il vient de dépasser la limite de l'acceptable. Traiter Blaise de salaud, ça passe mais le traiter de chien, ha non! C'est de son meilleur ami qu'il est question quand même.  
  
« Ronald Weasley! Comment oses-tu? » ça y est! Elle perd le contrôle d'elle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus, il la provoquée.  
  
Il sort de sa bulle. Il avait à peine remarquer qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait à Pansy. Tout le monde autour d'eux ce sont arrêté, mais elle ne le voit pas. « Quoi? »  
  
« COMMENT OSES-TU TRAITER MON MEILLEUR AMI DE CHIEN?» elle ne le dit pas, elle le crie.  
  
« Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à le dresser, ton meilleur ami! Il n'est pas question qu'il tourne autour de MA s?ur. » Il s'emporte à son tour, sans même remarquer que les deux personnes en question sont présent.  
  
« Tu n'as pas vue qu'il ne font que parler! P-A-R-L-E-R! PARLER. Je t'ai laissé te plaindre du comportement de bien des gens, dire des choses horrible sur mes amis parce que tu ne les aimes pas. Mais JAMAIS je ne vais te laisser descendre Blaise comme ça! Tu es qui toi pour juger les gens? »  
  
Elle est hors de ses gons.  
  
« Je ne le juge pas, c'est juste qu'il devrait s'en tenir à celles qu'il favorise habituellement. Toutes sauf une de mes amies et ma s?ur par dessus tout! »  
  
« Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle c'est ça? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça! »  
  
« Alors c'est quoi, Weasley? C'est parce que c'est un serpentard? Un horrible méchant serpentard? Tu ne le connais même pas! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. . . »  
  
« Non mais tu le penses. . . vous êtes tous pareils, vous les bon petits gryffondors. Si gentils et si ouverts. Toutes les maisons sont vos amies, sont assez bonnes pour vous, sauf les méchants serpentards! Vous êtes encore pire que nous! »  
  
« Arrête! Je n'ai pas dit ça. . . »  
  
« Alors, trouves moi une bonne raison pourquoi Blaise n'est pas assez bien? »  
  
Elle va trop loin. Elle se ridiculise en public mais il l'a cherché.  
  
Ce qu'elle dit, elle le ressent plus pour elle que pour Blaise. Elle en veut à Ron de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas faire les premiers pas, de ne pas supposer qu'une serpentard s'intéresse à lui pour vrai. Elle lui en veut de ne pas la traiter comme Blaise faisait avec Ginny. Elle lui en veut de la mettre dans la catégorie des amies et non des potentielles petites amies.  
  
« Il n'y en a pas. . . » Il se sent mal parce qu'elle a raison et il se sent ridicule. « Je lui en veux. . . parce que c'est. . . un serpentard. »  
  
« Je le savais! Tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres Ron Weasley! »  
  
Sur ce, elle lui tourne le dos et s'enfuis. Consciente que tout le monde les regardes. Elle vient de faire une scène pour un mec qui n'en vaut même pas la peine.  
  
Elle sent une pression sur son bras. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, la main la force à se retourner. Avant même qu'une pensée n'ait le temps de surgir dans sa tête, les lèvres de Ron entrent en contact avec les siennes dans un baisé passionné mais aussi désespéré. Un baisé qui demande pardon, qui demande une permission, qui dit merci.  
  
Prise de panique, elle le repousse mais il la retiens et recommence.  
  
Elle fléchie. Avec soulagement, Pansy enlace Ron avec ses bras. Il la serre contre lui, fort, fort.  
  
Quelqu'un, dans les escaliers, applaudit. La foule assemblée autour d'eux fait de même. C'est une des plus belles disputes de l'histoire des deux maisons.  
  
[A.N.] hihihi. . . telle est pris qui croyait prendre. La prochaine fois. . . c'est au tour de Malfoy de sortir ses charmes. Est-ce que la tâche va être facile pour notre tombeur? hihihi  
  
Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews! Ça me fait tellement du bien de savoir que vous aimez! 


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :  
  
« Allez, gros paresseux! Lèves toi ou tu vas manquer le petit déjeuné! »  
  
C'est la troisième fois que Blaise averti son ami.  
  
« Fermes la, j'ai congé ce matin. . . » grogne Draco.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un congé. . . c'est une période d'étude. . . » le taquine Blaise.  
  
Un oreiller vole dans la pièce. Le jeune homme est mécontent de se faire réveiller de si bonne heure. Non pas qu'il est plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est simplement que la nuit a été difficile. Sans savoir pourquoi, il a eu du mal à trouver sommeil. Encore une fois, il le met sur le dos des ronflements incessants et horriblement forts de Crabbe et Goyle. Même après six ans de partage de dortoir, il prétend ne pas arriver à s'y habituer. C'est évident que son insomnie n'a rien à voir avec les événements de la veille.  
  
« Oh. . . et je te rappelle qu'on est lundi. Tu sais, 'le' lundi où tu commences ta vie d'homme fidèle. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais tôt à établir des stratégies pour aborder Mandela. Perdre du temps peut faire des dommages irréparable sur ta réputation, mon vieux. . . »  
  
Avec un sourire moqueur, Blaise sort de la chambre.  
  
Il n'avait pas besoin de rappeler à son ami que celui-ci devait agir. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à y penser. Il n'est pas question qu'il se défile. Il doit montrer qu'il est capable de remonter un défi, tel un vrai Malfoy. Sortir avec une fille pendant six mois, ça se fait. Lui être fidèle, possible. Après tout, elle a à faire à Malfoy, c'est une chance pour elle!  
  
Ce qui le préoccupe, c'est plus sa sécurité à elle. Un Draco disponible, c'est bon pour tout le monde. Les filles rivalisent pour avoir un peu de son temps, mais au fond elles savent que ce n'est pas durable. Mais s'il est étiqueté « non disponible », les filles de Poudlard vont en vouloir à Mandela de leurs avoir volé leur attraction. Le danger, dans le fond, c'est plus elle qui va devoir l'affronter que lui.  
  
Cette réflexion met un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se lève. Blaise a réussi à le réveiller. Bien qu'il aime dormir, Draco n'est pas paresseux. Sauf pour des raisons extrêmes, il n'aime pas rester à rien faire dans son lit le matin. Après avoir enfilé ses robes, il sort de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Celle-ci est presque vide. Ne sont présent que les élèves de septième qui ont étude ce matin. Les cours sont commencés. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Potter et Weasley semblent perdus dans une conversation de quidditch. Quelques autres serpentards sont présents à la table, mais Draco préfère manger seul. L'avantage d'être un Malfoy, capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison, préfet et surtout d'avoir une autorité incontestable sur ses compagnons de classe est qu'il peut manger seul et personne ne viendra le déranger. Il n'a qu'à ignorer tout le monde autour de lui, faire comme s'il allait mordre le premier à oser s'approcher et, comme par magie, personne ne pense même à venir lui parler.  
  
Une fois son petit déjeuné terminé, il retourne aux donjons pour aller prendre ses devoirs. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle d'étude de la bibliothèque, endroit tranquille où il est certain de ne pas se faire déranger par les deux idiots de serpentard avec qui il a assez de partager une chambre et les héros de Gryffondor qui doivent profiter de ce lundi matin pour sortir leurs balais. Par chance, la pièce est presque vide.  
  
Draco a toujours été du type « calme à ses heures ». C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il apprécie Pansy : elle comprend son besoin de solitude et de calme. Pour bien réfléchir, Draco a besoin de temps et de calme. Un devoir de potions ou de métamorphose bien fait nécessite ces deux facteurs. Il aime bien être dans le tourbillon du turbulent Blaise (ce n'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien) ou dans sa salle commune avec tout ces compères, ou encore entouré de jolies demoiselles qui ne demandent qu'un peu d'attention. Mais les bains de foule, il les apprécie à petites doses. Alors, une pièce presque vide, avec des gens qui étudient est parfait pour ce lundi matin.  
  
Il choisi une petite table au fond, près des fenêtres. Il sort ses livres et parchemins de son sac à bandoulière. Il réalise un sort qui fait apparaître une tasse de thé et s'installe confortablement en regardant par la fenêtre. Il a encore un peu de temps pour profité de sa matinée avant de commencer à travailler. Son esprit se surfe sur la multitude d'objets qui l'entourent, les sons, les odeurs, les couleurs. . . le tableau au mur à droite. . . s'il le regarde en laissant ses yeux s'embrouiller. . . devient une grosse tache pourpre. . . pourpre comme. . . comme les cheveux de Mandela.  
  
Ça y est! Encore elle. Mandela. Il aime ce nom, innocent mais très sexy. . . Ça va être très divertissant, selon le jeune homme, de faire une femme de cette pucelle.  
  
~*~  
  
À la fin des classes, Draco sort de la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Un avant-midi d'étude, ça creuse l'appétit. Parlant d'appétit. . . il croise sur son chemin de charmantes demoiselles qui lui semblent délicieuses. . . ha! Mais non, il devra se contenter de regarder le menu. . .une chose à laquelle il doit s'habituer.  
  
Mais notre séducteur ne reste pas sur sa faim longtemps. En pénétrant dans le grand hall, il aperçoit sa proie non loin de lui. D'un pas confiant, il poursuit son chemin. Lorsqu'il arrive à la hauteur de son but, il se tourne vers le petit groupe :  
  
« Bonjour mesdemoiselles! » Il porte son sourire sûr-de-lui (définition : sourire en coin avec un sourcil relevé). Il porte son attention sur son objectif, la regarde de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec satisfaction. « Mandela, je dois dire que tu es en beauté aujourd'hui. »  
  
Sa phrase à peine terminé, il fait un clin d'?il à la jeune fille et tourne les talons, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. L'étape un de son plan de match est un succès!  
  
« T'as entendu! Il connaît ton nom! Wow Mandela. . . tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi? » Dit une des copines de la jeune fille, toute excitée après l'intervention de Draco.  
  
Il se dirige vers sa table et prend place aux côtés de ses amis.  
  
« Étape un réussie avec succès à ce que je constate? »  
  
Blaise vient d'être spectateur de la scène.  
  
« Je dirais même plus, ce fut un ravage. »  
  
« Tu m'as l'air pas mal sûr de toi mon vieux! » Le ton de Blaise est à la plaisanterie. Draco est de bonne humeur ce midi, il faut en profiter!  
  
« Tu as déjà vu ma technique faillir une seule fois? »  
  
« Non, tu as raison. » Théodore se joint au groupe.  
  
« Dans le cas de notre Casanova, il y a deux approches à considérer. » Pansy se joint à son tour à la conversation. « Il y a d'un côté les filles qui se jettent pratiquement sur lui, le suppliant presque d'abuser d'elles et celles à qui il doit faire savoir qu'elles sont les suivantes sur la liste. »  
  
« Qui sont doublement intéressantes parce que notre chasseur a le plaisir des les traquer et de les « inviter gentiment » dans le piège. » Précise Blaise.  
  
« Oui, mais chaque fois c'est trop facile. . . je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré de résistance. Après dix minutes de flirt elles se jettent toutes sur moi. » Draco ajoute son commentaire en se plaignant.  
  
« Pauvre chou! Il a trop de filles autour de lui. . . c'est trop facile. » Pansy fait une moue en disant sa phrase, pour agacer son ami.  
  
Le repas passe vite. Tout le monde plaisante à rendre le pouvoir de séduction de Draco au ridicule. Au lieu de le prendre personnel, le jeune homme en rit. Il sait qu'il a du charme et que de toutes façons, se fâcher ne rendrait les choses que pire. Après le dessert, Pansy quitte la table pour aller prendre l'air. Nott doit aller rencontrer une fille de Pouffsoufle pour un devoir, il quitte peu après son amie. La table se vide comme ça, tranquillement.  
  
« Alors, M. Séduction, c'est quoi la suite de ton plan? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je pensais improviser. . . ça marche toujours d'habitude. » dit-il d'un ton détaché.  
  
« Humm. . . les filles aiment beaucoup la spontanéité, c'est vrai. Mais comme dit Rogue, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un plan d'action, même s'il est très général, pour organiser les priorités et pour éviter de s'éparpiller. »  
  
Draco regarde son ami. Son expression indique qu'il n'a pas vraiment de conseil à recevoir de lui.  
  
« Tu fais ce que tu veux! Chacun sa méthode. » Blaise ne veut pas risquer une dispute avec son acolyte. Il sait que lorsque son ami le regarde de cette façon, il ne sert à rien d'en mettre plus.  
  
« Écoute, les grandes lignes de ma techniques sont écrites depuis des années, je n'ai fait que les améliorer avec l'expérience. »  
  
Blaise regarde son ami attentivement en se grattant le menton.  
  
« Le compliment suivi d'un balayage du regard; les regards pendant les repas; les frôlements dans les corridors; la prendre par surprise à la fin d'un cours ou quand elle sort de sa salle commune; le rendez-vous dans l'endroit réservé cette semaine là. . . ouais je les connais tes grandes lignes. »  
  
Draco a hâte de savoir où il veut en venir.  
  
« Tu sembles oublier un détail, ce n'est pas de l'avoir dans ton lit pour une nuit que tu dois l'approcher, c'est pour être en couple avec elle pendant six mois. Je crois que tu vas devoir changer un peu le scénario ici. »  
  
Ça y est! Il vient de lui dire qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Calmement mais fermement, il lui dit :  
  
« Écoute, Zambini. Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable, c'est ton problème. Moi, je te dis que cette fille là c'est du gâteau et je vais te le prouver. »  
  
Sur ce, il se lève et sort de la pièce.  
  
Il emprunte des corridors et fini par sortir du château. Il se promène un peu dans les jardins. L'air de la mi-octobre s'est rafraîchi mais est encore très confortable. Il remet les idées en place. Il ne veut surtout pas avouer que son ami a raison. Il veut lui démontrer que sa technique est multi-usages. Il sort de ses pensées quand il aperçoit Mandela. Elle est assise sous un arbre et est plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Sans réfléchir, il se dirige vers elle.  
  
Elle semble l'entendre s'approcher car elle lève les yeux lorsqu'il est à quelques mètres de son arbre. Elle lui sourit gentiment et retourne à sa lecture.  
  
« Je peux? » demande Draco en désignant le sol aux côtés de la jeune sorcière.  
  
« La pelouse de l'école est un terrain libre. » Elle ne lève même pas les yeux de son livre.  
  
« Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche d'être poli. » dit-il en s'assoyant.  
  
Elle lève les yeux vers lui. De beaux grand yeux couleur noisette. Il est incapable d'y lire la moindre expression.  
  
« Si je t'avais dit non, tu aurais tourné les talons? »  
  
Sa question le déconcerte.  
  
« Non, j'aurais pris place à tes côtés quand même. »  
  
« Tu vois. Ce n'est pas de la vrai politesse, mais c'est normal. . . »  
  
Décidément cette conversation devient intéressante.  
  
« Normal? »  
  
« Tu connais un Malfoy qui ne fait pas à sa tête? »  
  
Ça y est! Il est bouche bée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu connais des Malfoys? » Intéressant, mais il ne faut pas l'insulter non plus.  
  
« Rien, mais tu viens de confirmer la rumeur avec ta réponse. » Elle lui sourit.  
  
Draco ne sait pas quoi répliquer. Il a oublié, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle est serdaigle. C'est toujours un peu plus compliqué avec une serdaigle.  
  
Soudainement, il ne sait plus comment l'approcher. Blaise a raison. Si elle est encore vierge, c'est qu'elle n'a accepté personne avant lui. Il va devoir jouer stratégique pour l'avoir. Non pas que son temps soit compté! Presque pris de panique, il cherche une façon d'engager la conversation.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lis? »  
  
« Complètement ridicule! Tu es pathétique! La température tant qu'à y être? » se dit-il.  
  
Elle ferme son livre et lui sourit, fière qu'il lui en parle.  
  
« C'est un livre sur les mythes moldus. »  
  
« Les mythes moldus! Montre voir? »  
  
Il se penche pour voir le titre.  
  
« Tu devrais lire 'Mythes Celtes des Temps Anciens', c'est un bouquin moldu sur les druides d'Angleterre. Vraiment intéressant. »  
  
« Tu lis de la littérature moldu, toi? » elle est sceptique.  
  
« Je trouves intéressant de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de la magie et des créatures magiques. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent se tromper des fois. . . »  
  
Ils parlent de déférents mythes comme ça pendant quelques minutes quand ils sont rappelés à l'ordre par tous les élèves qui se dirigent vers le château pour le début des classes de l'après-midi. Draco salut sa nouvelle amie et se dirige vers les donjons pour son cours de potions.  
  
~*~  
  
Le cours de potions est terminé. Long et pénible. Les serpentards sont heureux que Rogue n'est pas encore changé les équipes. Malfoy est d'humeur massacrante et ils n'auraient surtout pas voulu travailler avec lui. D'autant plus que personne ne connais la raison de ce changement d'humeur depuis le déjeuné. Personne n'a été témoins de ce qui c'était passé avec Mandela, enfin, personne n'avait entendu ce qui s'était dit entre ces deux- là. Par contre, tout le monde était au courant qu'il s'était déjà mis à l'attaque.  
  
En fait, l'humeur de Draco n'est pas si pire que tous sont portés à croire. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas envie d'élaborer sur le sujet, mais tout n'est pas si négatif. Du moins, sûrement pas mais notre ami a quand même l'impression d'avoir eu l'air d'un idiot. Cette fille le met hors de lui.  
  
Tout d'abord, il est habitué d'avoir des réactions précises de la part des gens, soit la peur ou la colère. Ou encore un désir pervers de tout ce qui est sérieusement mauvais pour l'existence. Même de ses amis, il obtient toujours des réactions déterminées. De Blaise, il a le respect et l'amitié (mais Zambini est hors catégorie.). De Crabbe et Goile, il inspire le respect et la peur, même chose pour Nott bien que celui-ci ce compte parmi ses amis. De l'équipe de quidditch, il inspire le respect et l'obéissance. De Pansy. . . c'est un peu différent. Il y a le respect mais aussi le désir qui et vite joint à la peur et à la soumission. . . du moins avant qu'elle ne bifurque vers ce stupide gryffondor. Mais il sait bien qu'il lui inspire encore ce genre de sentiments, il s'en est personnellement assuré à plusieurs reprises depuis le début des classes.  
  
De la part des autres filles de Serpentad voir même de Poudlard, il inspire souvent la même chose. Elles le veulent toutes parce qu'il est mauvais pour elles, parce qu'il est « inaccessible ». Il a un jour surpris une conversation entre deux filles un an plus vieilles qui lui. Elles parlaient de lui. Elles avaient qualifié son charisme de « magnétisme animal qui fait sentir n'importe quelle fille comme une femme ». Il avait aimé la phrase. « Magnétisme animal » convient absolument à son instinct de chasseur.  
  
Alors pourquoi Mandela n'a t-elle pas de réaction normale? Elle ne rougit pas lorsqu'elle surprend son regard gourmand sur elle. Elle ne n'entre pas dans son jeu de séduction lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole. Par contre, elle ne s'offusque pas lorsqu'il la déshabille du regard. Elle n'est pas non plus embarrassée parce qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole, qu'il se souvient de son nom. . . ou autres futilités qui embarrassent les filles. Le pire est qu'elle a même osée finir la page de son livre avant de s'intéresser à lui!  
  
Draco est d'humeur massacrante parce qu'il s'aperçoit que son plan n'est pas infaillible. Sa technique, qui pourtant a fait ses preuves maintes fois, ne semble pas fonctionner. Est-ce cela les « contrées différentes » que Blaise évoque souvent? Les nouveaux paysages qui créent de la diversité dans l'art de séduire une fille?  
  
Blaise a toujours parler d'art. Pour lui, il s'agit d'un jeu. Il aime autant séduire la fille, prendre le temps de bien l'amadouer que d'avoir le résultat final, c'est à dire l'avoir dans son lit. Il adore avoir à jouer de l'imagination pour avoir ce qu'il désire. Dans le cas de Draco, c'est le contraire. Il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Il se sert de son « magnétisme animal » pour avoir ce qu'il veut et vite. Il n'aime pas les préambules. Il est comme le guépard dans la savane : il repère sa proie, attend le moment importun et lui saute dessus, mordant dans le point faible. Souvent, les filles succombent sous leur propres vanités. Un simple compliment les dirigent droit dans le piège. Elles aiment qu'il les prennent vivement, avec « passion » comme elles aiment à le croire, presque bestialement. « Les mecs d'aujourd'hui sont trop doux, trop respectueux. . . » à une fois affirmée Parvati Patil, après un échange particulièrement énergique.  
  
Mais ici, il va falloir sortir les talents d'artiste. Mandela doit vouloir rester avec Draco pendant six mois. Il va falloir qu'il transforme le guépard en gentil petit chat qui se laisse apprivoisé. Non! jamais un Malfoy ne se laisse devenir ridicule petit chat! Il va devoir jouer le « naturel », celui qui s'intéresse vraiment à Mandela. Mais jamais celui qui devient mou et tout gentil. Il peut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas forcément méchant, mais qu'il n'est pas non plus totalement gentil. . . tâche difficile.  
  
« Eh! Malfoy! Ça te dit d'aller frapper des cognards? » Nott vient de s'approcher de lui. Il n'y a qu'un batteur pour savoir que quand un ami est d'humeur massacrante, il n'y a rien de mieux que de frapper quelque chose.  
  
« Ouais. . . c'est une bonne idée. » dit Draco pensivement. Ça va au moins lui permettre de se changer les idées.  
  
Une fois dans leur chambre, sûr qu'ils sont seuls (sans Crabbe et Goyle), Théodore se risque :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état? On aurait dit que tu voulais mordre quelqu'un en entrant dans la classe tout à l'heure. . . »  
  
« Bah! Les femmes. . . » la réponse de Draco se veut évasive.  
  
Terrain dangereux! Théodore sait qu'il ne doit pas prononcer le nom de Pansy si celui-ci fait allusion à elle et à Weasley. Ce qui est possible mais il ne doit pas oser en parler. Draco n'avouerais jamais (sauf à Zambini et en privé) que ça l'affecte. Bien que Théodore sait que son ami n'aime pas qu'on joue sur son territoire. En plus, en général, il ne s'en fait JAMAIS pour les autres filles. Elles sortent de sa vie qu'elles y entrent. Alors, ce doit être la nouvelle, cette serdaigle. Pourtant, Draco avait l'air confiant lorsqu'il est allé lui parler sur l'heure du déjeuné.  
  
« Tu les connais! » Il donne lui même l'explication, sans attendre la question de Nott. « Jamais la même réaction! On ne peut vraiment savoir si elles sont intéressées jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais dans les bras. Et encore, elles peuvent dire après ' j'étais en manque d'affection. . . j'ai été stupide.' Ce n'est qu'une bande d'hypocrites! »  
  
« Elle t'a repoussé? » La réponse de Draco vient de lui piquer la curiosité.  
  
« Pire, elle n'a pas montré signe d'intérêt. » Draco parle avec une pointe de colère et d'impatience dans la voix, signe qu'il va tout faire pour avoir cette fille dans ses bras.  
  
« Pire, effectivement. C'est à se demander qui chasse, l'homme ou la femme? Elles nous laissent tout le problème de la séduction mais ont tout le loisir de choisir qui elles veulent et comment elles le veulent. À croire qu'elles jouent une partie d'échec. » Nott fait ici références à ses propres histoires.  
  
« Exactement! Je vais tout considérer comme une partie d'échec. . . Être stratégique, ce n'est pas être artiste. Et le résultat est le même. . . »  
  
Draco a dit sa dernière phrase comme perdu dans ses pensées. Théodore n'y comprenait rien. Ils attrapent leurs balais et sortent des donjons.  
  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le grand hall, une foule commençait à se disperser. En chemin vers la sortie, Millicient Bolstrode les aborda.  
  
« Vous venez de manquer la scène de l'année! » Sur son visage, brillait un sourire malicieux. Annoncer la nouvelle à Draco allait être particulièrement intéressant.  
  
Sur un ton sec, Draco demande : « De quoi s'agit-il? ». Il n'a pas envie d'être ralenti dans son chemin au terrain de quidditch par un ragot insignifiant de jeune fille.  
  
« Ron Weasley a littéralement sauté sur Pansy pour l'embrasser après qu'ils se soient publiquement disputés. » Elle est fière de son annonce.  
  
« Quoi? Tu rigoles? » Théodore ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il sait que ça ne doit pas du tout plaire à son ami, mais il ne peut ne pas vouloir rire de la scène en question.  
  
« Viens, Nott. »  
  
Rien, Draco n'a rien ajouté à ce que Millicient vient de lui dire. Pansy faire une scène, ce n'est totalement pas de son genre mais la foule qui se disperse en est une preuve en soit. Il sait aussi que cette chipie de Bulstrode devait se faire un plaisir presque pervers de lui annoncé la nouvelle. Décidément, c'est plus qu'un cognard qu'il devra frapper pour s'enlever le goût de faire la même chose avec Weasley.  
  
------ ~*~ ------  
  
A.N. Merci tout le monde pour les reviews!! J'espère que celui-la vous a plut. De retour dans le prochain. . . Encore avec Draco. Mouhahhahah  
  
Cirisse : « Et si c'était vrai » j'ai finalement décidé de le finir. J'attend de voir la tournure des événements dans celui-ci, ce qui va aider à voir le caractère de mon dracounet. . . et après j'enchaîne! Mais j'espère que tu l'as aimé. 


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : « T'es jaloux? »  
  
Pendant tout le repas, Draco semble ignorer Pansy. Non pas que ça n'arrive jamais, mais habituellement, il ne se contente de ne pas la regarder comme pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'existe pas pour lui. Plutôt méchant, mais c'est Draco. Toutefois, ce soir là, c'est pire. Il l'a regardée avec de la haine dans les yeux, comme si elle venait de le trahir. Sans doute est-il au courant de la scène du hall d'entrée. Tout le monde l'est. Elle sait que tous les yeux de l'école sont posés sur elle et Ron. Elle sait aussi que celui-ci évite son regard, sûrement regrette-t-il son geste. C'est un impulsif, elle l'a poussé à bout, c'est normal comme réaction. Le dîner semble durer des heures, ne pas vouloir se terminer. Une fois son appétit rassasié, elle se dirige vers les donjons. Il ne sert à rien d'empirer la situation en s'éternisant à table.  
  
Il est maintenant huit heures du soir. Pansy doit travailler avec Blaise pour un travail de botanique. Il ne se présente pas dans la salle commune. Il est en retard. Blaise n'est jamais en retard avec une fille, même si c'est pour un devoir avec sa meilleure amie. Pansy s'informe auprès de Crabbe et Goyle au sujet de son ami, ceux-ci, interrompant une partie de tir au poignet, l'informent qu'il est dans leurs chambre à discuter avec Draco au sujet de sa mauvais humeur. Les remerciant, la jeune sorcière se dirige vers le dortoir des garçons.  
  
« Merde Draco! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as? Tu emmerdes tout le monde avec ton humeur d'enterrement. . . c'est quoi? Ce pari ridicule? Ton père qui te fait une scène? C'est quoi, bordel? »  
  
Pansy n'est pas encore au niveau de la porte de la chambre de ses amis, qui est d'ailleurs fermée, et elle entend Blaise crier. Elle s'imagine déjà la situation. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle cogne.  
  
« Entre Pansy! » lui lance Blaise.  
  
Elle met les pieds dans la pièce. Blaise, qui devait faire les cents pas dans la pièce, ramasse quelques livres et ses notes de cours. Draco, lui, est assis sur son lit, calmement, et fait face à son ami. Il affiche une expression de complète indifférence. Indifférence à la dispute qu'il vient d'avoir ou bien à Pansy, elle ne saurait le dire.  
  
« J'arrive. . . » Blaise sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de se justifier avec elle. De toutes façons, il se doute qu'elle les ait entendus.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de s'attarder avec un Draco de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Un peu de botanique ne me fera pas de tors. . . ça va changer les idées. » ajoute Blaise, plus pour lui-même que pour un des deux amis.  
  
Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter la pièce, Draco ouvre enfin la bouche.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Zambini pour continuer à parler à une traîtresse. »  
  
Pansy lui lance des couteaux avec le regard.  
  
« Alors c'est ça! Tu fais la gueule pour un baisé! » Blaise en a marre de cette jalousie!  
  
« Ce n'est pas un simple baisé. C'est un gryffondor. » Dit Draco d'un ton tranchant.  
  
Silence. Il s'aventure sur un terrain qu'il ne sait pas encore dangereux. Sans comprendre la raison qui explique ses sentiments, Pansy déteste que Draco dise ça des gryffondors. Elle qui a pourtant toujours pensé comme Malfoy.  
  
« Un gryffondor. S'aurait pu être Harry et ce serait la même chose n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Sables mouvants.  
  
« Presque. Excepté que ici c'est d'un Weasley qu'on parle. Pansy! Un misérable Weasley. Ton sang exige plus. »  
  
Draco, complètement têtu, ne veux pas admettre qu'il s'enfonce.  
  
« Mon sang. Après toutes ces années, la seule connaissance que tu as de moi c'est mon sang? »  
  
Elle s'imagine le frapper sur la tête avec la perche qui pourrait le sauver de ces sables mouvants.  
  
Silence. Draco évalue la situation, choisi ses mots. Trois secondes, c'est déjà beaucoup trop long pour une réponse. Ça parait qu'elle à plus d'expérience que lui pour ce sujet de dispute en particulier. Elle lance un regard vers Blaise.  
  
« Bordel! Dis moi que ce con me connait plus que par mon simple nom! Merde Blaise, fait quelque chose. » Le son de sa voix est dur, elle ne s'emporte pas, n'élève pas le ton, mais la simple dureté de sa voix exige une réponse.  
  
« Eh! Je ne me mêle pas de vos conneries. » Il ne prend pas parti ouvertement, il signerait ainsi son arrête de mort.  
  
« Tu mérites mieux c'est tout. » Draco prononce sa réplique avec douceur.  
  
Douceur. Draco. Dans la même phrase, ces mots n'ont aucuns sens. Surtout si le sens de la phrase est positif. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'est pas sincère. Du moins, selon elle.  
  
« Je mérite mieux. Je mérite qui? Un serpentard? Dis moi qui Draco. Crabbe ou Goyle? Nott? Blaise? Ne me dis pas toi! Toi, Draco? Si c'est à toi que tu penses, pourquoi ne me sautes-tu pas dessus, passionnément comme tu sais si bien le faire? »  
  
Silence. Elle poursuit, une légère fissure se fait dans sa voix, une imperfection à peine perceptible.  
  
« Non, c'est vrai. Toi, tu n'aimes pas! Toi, tu prends ce que t'as de besoin c'est tout. Et bien, je t'informe que tu n'as aucun droits sur ma vie, sur mes choix. »  
  
Échec et mat.  
  
Elle leur tourne le dos et quitte la pièce. Blaise la rattrape. Ils marchent comme ça, sortent de la salle commune en silence.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a poursuivi? Pourquoi ne m'a-t- il pas retenu? » Sa voix se brise. La petite fissure, qu'elle tentait de cacher, d'ignorer plus tôt est devenu une belle crevasse.  
  
« Il ne peut pas. Même s'il le voulait et tu sais autant que moi que Draco protège son c?ur comme si s'était une relique de Merlin. Mais surtout, il ne peut pas. Pansy, Draco est maintenant pris dans ses propres filets. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? ». La nouvelle affirmation de son ami crée une distraction, un changement de direction de ses sentiments.  
  
« Qu'on a fait un pari. Il doit sortir avec une fille, lui rester fidèle et la garder jusqu'à Pâques. »  
  
« L'enjeu? »  
  
« Le bal avec Luna Lovegood. »  
  
« Ouch!. . .Qui? »  
  
« Mandela Williams. »  
  
« La sixième année? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Il va devoir travailler. Ce n'est pas une fille facile. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Bon, de toutes façon, je suis trop occupé avec Ron. Ça devient compliqué toute cette histoire de baisé. . . »  
  
~*~  
  
Draco. Lui, incapable d'aimer? Il ne s'est jamais posé la question. Il doit en être capable, il n'y a simplement jamais pensé. Pourtant, ses parents s'aiment. Son père, son plus grand modèle dans la vie, aime sa mère plus qu'il n'est possible d'imaginer. Alors, forcément, lui aussi doit en être capable, s'ils se ressemblent tant! Mais la vision de Draco face à l'amour est simple. Les adultes, les parents s'aiment. Lui, il est jeune encore. Il a le temps de profiter des plaisir de la vie, d'explorer, de vivre un maximum d'expériences pour ensuite s'installer et fonder les bases d'une solide vie familiale avec une femme qu'il va aimer et désirer. Ce n'est pas à dix huit ans qu'on fait cela! À dix huit ans, on est irresponsable, jeune et innocent. On a toute la vie devant nous à dix huit ans.  
  
Pour fuir la solitude du dortoir, le silence qui le force à ce pencher plus sérieusement sur la question, il décide d'aller marcher dans les couloirs du château. De toutes façon, il est préfet, il n'a pas à ce justifié. Jolie excuse tout de même. En plus, il n'est que huit heure du soir, le couvre feu des septième est encore loin.  
  
Ses pas résonnent dans les couloirs. Il traverse les donjons, décide qu'il en a marre de l'humidité et monde au rez-de-chaussée. Passe le grand hall, quelques étudiants reviennent d'un entraînement de quidditch. D'autres montent l'escalier. Il se dirige vers la principale cage d'escaliers. Après deux paliers, les marches sur lesquelles il se tient décident de changer de direction. Ce qui ajoute de l'intérêt à une marche qui n'a aucun but. Il emprunte le couloir. Justement, c'est le corridor qui mène à la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Il continue son chemin, bifurque lorsque le couloir décide de croisé un autre à la perpendiculaire. Il tourne à gauche. Il n'emprunte presque jamais ce chemin, même lorsqu'il patrouille. Il sait que personne n'y va. Enfin. . . personne qui n'a pas réserver l'endroit d'avance. Il contient des salles sans utilités académiques, qui ne servent plus depuis des années. Ne servent plus sauf pour des rendez- vous nocturnes. Il y a un accord avec les garçons préfets afin qu'ils s'arrangent pour toujours patrouiller seul cet étage, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent éviter de passer et ainsi déranger un rancard secret. S'il est impossible de patrouiller seul, ils doivent s'arranger pour carrément « oublier » ce couloir. Draco décide quand même d'y aller. Dans la troisième pièce à droite, il perçoit de la lumière sous la porte. Une lumière faible, éclairage au chandelle sûrement. En passant devant la porte, à travers la petite fenêtre verticale sur celle-ci, il voit deux silhouettes. Le gardien des poufsouffles avec une jeune de cinquième. Il s'embrassent doucement, bien appuyés contre un mur. La scène fait sourire le préfet, il continu son chemin.  
  
Le couloir le ramène systématiquement vers la cage d'escaliers. Il monte encore. Cette fois, il atterrit au niveau de la bibliothèque. Il n'a pas envi d'entrer mais croise des gens qui en sortent. Mandela est dans la porte. C'est une chance en or.  
  
« Mandela, ma beauté. . . » il porte fièrement son sourire en coin. « Tu allais où comme cela? »  
  
Elle le regarde comme s'il était un troll.  
  
« Euh. . . je crois que la réponse logique est : à ma salle commune. »  
  
Ton de voix sarcastique. Le sourire n'as pas l'effet escompté. Changement de tactique. La franchise sèche. Celle qui rend mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je sais pas moi, tu te rendais peut-être à un rancard. Ou tu partais prendre une marche dans l'école. Où tu voulais sortir en douce et aller marcher sur le bord du lac. »  
  
Le ton de Draco ne semble pas l'affecter.  
  
« T'es pas préfet toi? Comme si j'allais te dire que j'avais l'intention de faire quelque chose que je ne dois pas. . . »  
  
« Préfet non en fonction je t'informe. »  
  
« Oh. De toutes façon, je retourne à ma salle commune. »  
  
« Je te raccompagne? »  
  
Elle rougit. Un/zéro Draco!  
  
« Oui, si tu veux. »  
  
Il lui offre de porter ses livres. Sa mère lui a toujours dit que pour gagné l'affection d'une fille, il faut être galant. C'est la première fois qu'il teste la théorie. On verra si elle fonctionne. Il a l'avantage que la salle commune des serdaigles se trouve loin de là.  
  
Il ne sait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Il décide d'y aller vers les banalités, c'est plus facile.  
  
« Alors, tu faisais un devoirs sur quoi à la bibliothèque? »  
  
« Oh, ce n'était pas pour un devoir. Je suis relativement en avance sur l'horaire présentement, je n'avais pas de devoirs ce soir. »  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qui justifie ta présence dans cet endroit morne et ennuyant? »  
  
Elle prend une bonne respiration avant de répondre.  
  
« Je fais des recherches pour le simple plaisir. Tu vas sûrement me trouver étrange, mais ça me détend. »  
  
« Étrange? Pourquoi? Je tiens à te préciser que je suis dans la même année qu'Hermione Granger. Ça ne m'impressionne plus cette manie. » Il dit sa phrase avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu de besoin de te détendre? » Ajoute-il.  
  
« J'ai mal choisi mes mots je pense. Disons que ça me fait. . . décrocher de l'école. »  
  
Elle sourit. Quel sourire délicieux.  
  
« Décrocher de l'école. . . tu fais de la recherche personnelle pour décrocher de l'école. Extrême logique! »  
  
« Hahaha! J'avoue que ce n'est pas très logique. »  
  
« Et tu recherches sur quel sujet? » La conversation prend une tangente intéressante nimbée d'humour.  
  
« Comme tantôt. Les mythes celtes. »  
  
« Ha oui! Les mythes. »  
  
Elle lui désigne un livre parmi ceux que Draco tiens.  
  
« Celui-la, par exemple, parle du grand cornu. Vraiment très intéressant. »  
  
Elle sourit en parlant. Il est évident que le sujet la passionne. Il est très facile de percevoir la pointe d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.  
  
« Ha oui. . . le grand cornu. . . » Il ne sait pas trop quoi rajouter.  
  
« Mais cet après-midi j'étais avec la grande déesse. Tu crois qu'Avalon à vraiment disparu? »  
  
Il est surpris par la question.  
  
« Avalon?. . . l'île de Merlin? »  
  
« Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que je m'intéressait à ces balivernes moi? » Pense Draco.  
  
« Oui. Tu crois qu'il est encore possible de la trouver? J'aimerais bien faire des recherches sur le sujet. Je crois que l'été prochain je vais m'y mettre. Tu sais. . . c'est tellement mystérieux. Je crois que nos pouvoirs descendent de là en quelque sorte. . . que. . . »  
  
« Wao! Arrête! De quoi parles-tu? Toi, trouver Avalon? » La coupe Draco.  
  
« Oui, Avalon. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas impossible si on pense que. . . »  
  
« Arrête! Stop! Ok, j'ai menti. . . Le sujet ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde! Je disais cela pour te faire plaisir, pour engager la conversation. . . »  
  
Elle le regarde de ses grands yeux.  
  
« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit? J'aurais sauvé de la salive. On peut changer de sujet si tu veux? »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Silence.  
  
Ils marchent, sans savoir quoi dire. Draco cherche un sujet de conversation qui ne fait pas trop classique, ou déplacé ou simplement ennuyant. Chose difficile. Il ne veut pas parler de quidditch, elle ne joue pas. Il n'est définitivement pas habitué de parler avec une fille. Généralement c'est l'étape qu'il saute. Pourquoi est-ce si facile avec Pansy? Avec elle au moins il n'a pas besoin de chercher. Faut dire qu'ils sont amis depuis des lustres. Silence.  
  
« C'est ici. »  
  
« Quoi? » Il ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut dire.  
  
« La tour des serdaigles. C'est ici. »  
  
Ils s'arrêtent devant un portrait.  
  
« Oui, excuse moi j'oubliais. »  
  
« Bon, merci pour le accompagnement. » Elle rougit en le regardant.  
  
« De rien. On se revoit demain au petit déjeuné. »  
  
« Oui. Bonne nuit! »  
  
« Bonne nuit. »  
  
Il se penche sur son visage pour y déposé un baisé sur sa joue. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il s'en va dans l'autre direction, sans regarder en arrière. Il joue au mystérieux. Sa mère lui a aussi dit que le mystère est la clé pour bien partir une relation. Ça crée de l'engouement.  
  
----- ~*~ -----  
  
AN : désolée pour le délais!!!!!! Je m'excuse, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps. J'espère au moins que vous aimez. ;) 


	12. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12 : Indidèle.  
  
« Un souvenir. . . un beau visage, un sourire taquin. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été ensemble avant la fin de l'année passé. Il était couché dans l'herbe, appuyé sur un coude. De la main droite, il lui caressait le ventre. Soudain, il a glissé son bras sous son dos et d'un geste rapide et puissant, il l'a fait roulé sur lui de façon a ce qu'elle retombe sur le sol, de l'autre côté de son corps, dos contre terre et que lui soit appuyé sur son côté droit. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il l'a soulevé. Elle aimait sa force. « Je trouve que mon profile droit est meilleur. . . » lui a-t-il dit d'un air taquin. Chaque fois qu'une folie lui venait à l'esprit, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de dire une absurdité, comme pour faire diversion. Elle savait pourtant qu'il retenait en lui un élan passionné. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, ils ne sont pas un couple. D'ailleurs, ils sont étendus dans un coin perdu du jardin de l'école. Là où personne ne va, trop près de la forêt interdite. . .  
  
« Il se tient contre le mur. . . un petit sourire en coin accroché au visage. Ses mains sont dans les poches de son pantalon, ses robes sont ouvertes et le col de sa chemise est légèrement déboutonnée. Le couloir des donjons est sombre, la lumière se reflète dans ses yeux, y laissant des éclairs de malice. « En retard, Parkinson. . . ». Elle est à peine arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il la prend par la taille et la fait pivoté pour qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur pendant qu'il laisse un baisé enflammé traîner sur ses lèvres. . .  
  
« Ses parents l'ont forcé à aller à cette soirée. Elle se retrouve sur le pas de la porte d'une salle de bal, devant tant de visages connus mais qu'elle ne désire pas pour autant voir. Cette soirée est une démonstration du pouvoir de l'aristocratie des sorciers. N'est pas invité qui veut. . . « Je pense que toutes les pièces de ce triste manoir ne sont pas occupés ce soir. . . » Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille. Doucement, il lui prend la main et l'attire loin de tout. À deux, ils courent dans les couloirs du manoir. Une fois dans l'aile gauche, au troisième étage, dans un pièce qui doit, sans aucun doute, servir de salle de collection d'armes moldues, il la soulève de terre pour la porter sur une table ou sont installés des anciennes cartes géographiques qu'il balaie de la main. . . »  
  
*  
  
« À quoi tu penses Pansy? »  
  
La bibliothèque. Une soirée d'étude. Ron est à ses côtés et ils font une recherche pour le cours de Rogue.  
  
« Oh! . . . À rien. Je me demandais si j'irais à Pré-au-Lard pour la prochaine sortie. » dit-elle d'un air évasif.  
  
« Tu devrais y aller. »  
  
Elle le regarde d'un air interrogateur.  
  
« Et pourquoi? »  
  
Il semble dans une impasse.  
  
« Tu pourrais m'y accompagner. . . »  
  
« Tu veux dire comme dans un rendez-vous? » Lui demande-t-elle.  
  
« Euh. . . oui. Si tu veux bien sûr! » Il est tout rouge de timidité.  
  
Elle fait une pause pour bien le regarder. Les secondes passent. Le temps est interminable dans ces cas là.  
  
« Ron, dit-moi. . . on est quoi toi et moi? » La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une semaine vient de sortir de sa bouche.  
  
« Comment ça on est quoi? »  
  
Les garçons! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien! Elle déteste jouer à la fille et poser des questions idiotes mais elle à besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense de la situation. Depuis le fameux baisé dans l'entrée, il ne semble pas vouloir l'éviter mais en même temps semble trop gêné pour recommencer. Elle le regarde avec un regard insistant.  
  
« Tu veux dire comme un couple? »  
  
Vraiment, il est lent à comprendre!  
  
« Oui comme un couple! On est quoi toi et moi? » Elle devient impatiente.  
  
« Je sais pas. . . toi, tu crois qu'on est quoi? »  
  
Silence. Son plan commence à peine à fonctionner, il n'est pas temps de reculer.  
  
« Ben oui. . . enfin, on est toujours ensemble et tu m'as embrassé. Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Et en plus si on va ensemble à Pré-au-lard c'est comme si on sortait ensemble non? »  
  
Le regard de Ron s'illumine. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il y a de la fierté qui se dégage des sa personne. Il l'embrasse encore, avec la même passion que la dernière fois.  
  
~*~  
  
Ce soir là, Ron est dans sa salle commune, avec ses amis. Comme souvent en fin de soirée, le groupe des septième années est installé sur les canapés près du feu. Il joue une partie d'échec avec Harry. De toute la partie, il n'a pas dit un mot. L'avantage est à son meilleur ami, ce qui, en sept ans d'amitié, n'est presque jamais arrivé. « Ron! Dit moi ce qui ce passe. . . » Lui demande son meilleur ami.  
  
Harry parle trop. Il s'exprime trop. Résultat de toutes ces années avec Hermione comme amie. Après la mort de Sirius, tout le monde l'a forcé à parler. Maintenant, c'est lui qui force les autres à « s'exprimer »!  
  
« Je sais pas. . . je dois être fatigué. » est sa réponse. Évasive, comme toujours depuis quelques temps.  
  
« Si tu es fatigué, c'est que tu ne dors pas beaucoup. Je t'entend te retourner dans ton lit la nuit. Même dans les entraînements de quidditch, tu n'es pas attentif! Dis-moi, c'est Pansy? »  
  
Au seul son de son nom, Ron lève la tête. Il n'a pas vraiment écouté son ami, mais le nom de Pansy est bien entré dans ses oreilles pour percuter son cerveau.  
  
« C'est ce que je disais. . . c'est Pansy! » Affirme Harry.  
  
« On sort ensemble. »  
  
Silence. Harry regarde son ami. Il n'est pas surpris, il s'attendait à cette révélation depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne saute pas de joie.  
  
« Je m'en doutais. »  
  
Sans plus de mots, il retourne à son jeu. Un peu plus loin, vers les tables d'études, un rire éclate.  
  
« Hey Ron! T'as pensé à ce que Fred et George vont dire quand ils vont apprendre que tu sors avec une serpentard! »  
  
La s?ur de Ron semble trouver la situation très drôle.  
  
« Boucle la Ginny! » Le jeune homme n'es pas d'humeur à rigoler.  
  
« Elle a raison, Ron. » Lance Harry. « Je ne dit pas qu'elle est tout à fait comme on le pensait. . . tout ce que je dit c'est que c'est une serpentard et c'est ça qu'ils ne vont pas aimer. »  
  
Ron sait exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Lui-même à quelques difficultés à admettre qu'il sort avec une serpentard. Pourtant. . .  
  
« Je crois que NOUS allons attendre avant de leur annoncer. Qu'en pensez- vous? » Lance Hermione. Elle sourit à Ron.  
  
« Merci Hermione. »  
  
« De toutes façons, c'est une relation inter-maisons. . . »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry? » Demande Ron.  
  
Il hésite un peu avant de répondre à son ami. Il connaît trop bien le caractère impulsif de celui-ci.  
  
« Tu sais bien que les relations inter-maisons ne durent jamais longtemps. »  
  
« Et tu fais références à qui ici? À toi et Cho?! Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur comparaison. » Ron commence à être sur la défensive.  
  
Cho a été la dernière tentative de Harry avec les filles, un véritable fiasco! Depuis ce temps, il s'est consacré au quidditch, à sa future carrière d'aurore et à la tâche immense de sauver sa vie.  
  
« Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que s'il y a des maisons, c'est parce qu'il y a des caractères différents. Être avec quelqu'un de foncièrement différent de toi. . . ça implique des complications, c'est tout! »  
  
« Des complications? » Demande Hermione.  
  
« Explique toi, Harry. » Ajoute Dean.  
  
« Oui, parce que tout le monde sait ici que Dean et moi somme en presque tout différents. Pourtant, ils n'y a pas de « complications ». . . »  
  
« Oui, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis différente de ma jumelle et que nous sommes dans deux maisons différentes que je l'aime moins. Au contraire! Et en plus on s'est toujours entendu à merveille! » Intervient Pavartie.  
  
Harry est comme figé. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il semble sans arguments. Tout ce qu'il sait, lui, c'est qu'il ne veut pas perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne veut pas que Ron tourne comme tout ces serpentards.  
  
« Moi, je pense que les relations inter-maisons ça se fait. Mon oncle est de poufsouffle et ma tante de gryffondor et ils s'aiment beaucoup depuis toujours. » Affirme Lavande.  
  
Seamus, qui s'était contenté d'observer le débat, pouffe de rire.  
  
« Hey! Il ne faut pas oublier que Ron et Pansy ça cloue le bec de Malfoy! Hahaha! En plus de perdre ce qu'il croyait pour acquis. . . il la perd pour Ron! S'il y a bien quelqu'un que Malfoy déteste dans cette école c'est bien Ron Weasley! Hahahha! »  
  
Avec cette affirmation, un grand rire collectif éclate dans la salle commune des gryffondors.  
  
~*~  
  
Minuit. La tour d'astronomie est déserte excepté de deux personnes.  
  
« T'as déjà eu des rendez-vous ici? » Demande Pansy en ajustant son télescope.  
  
« Humm. . . oui. » Répond Blaise avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. « C'est quoi déjà qu'on cherche là? »  
  
Pansy lui pointe une galaxie sur la carte.  
  
« C'est quand même drôle qu'on débarque ici à onze heures trente et qu'il n'y ait pas un chat. Je m'attendais à surprendre un couple. . . »  
  
« Pans! . . . on est mardi. Personne n'a de rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie un mardi. C'est un soir de devoir le mardi. »  
  
Elle lui lance un regard surpris.  
  
« Et comment sais-tu cela? »  
  
« Je pense que je suis venu ici assez souvent pour savoir que le mardi est un soir de devoir et que personne n'a de rancard le mardi dans la tour d'astronomie. »  
  
« Et si t'avais envie de faire changement? »  
  
« Non! parce que tu sais que tu risques de te faire déranger par des gens qui viennent faire des devoirs! »  
  
Pansy trouve que son ami insiste beaucoup. Comme s'il y avait un horaire pour la tour!  
  
« Bon si t'insiste! Et t'as déjà été surpris pendant un rendez-vous? Par un préfet par exemple? »  
  
Il prend du temps pour répondre. Il fait semblant de ce concentrer sur l'orientation de son télescope.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Mais pourtant. . . il y a beaucoup de monde qui viennent ici. C'est drôle quand même. Moi non plus je ne me suis jamais fait déranger ici. . . »  
  
Blaise doit changer du sujet. Pansy pose trop de questions.  
  
« Tu crois que Draco va réussir à tenir son pari? » Lance-t-il pour faire diversion.  
  
« Oui. Il n'a rien à perdre à passer six mois avec une des plus belle filles de l'école. Un fille qui passe son temps à le repousser en plus! Elle l'attire dans ses filets sans s'en rendre compte. »  
  
Blaise aime la réponse de Pansy. Les minutes passent. Le devoir avance bien.  
  
« Ça te dérange que Draco soit avec elle? »  
  
« Il n'est pas AVEC elle. . . elle passe son temps à le repousser. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. De toutes façons, ça m'aide pour mon plan. »  
  
« Weasley? »  
  
« Non. Mon plan c'est de le faire souffrir un peu. Mais je vois qu'elle s'en charge à merveille. Tu l'as vu? Une vraie vierge qui semble toute gênée et pudique! Il va rester sage un bon bout de temps notre Draco! »  
  
« Et Weasley? »  
  
Elle continue de se concentrer sur son travail.  
  
« Quoi Weasley? »  
  
« Tu l'aimes? »  
  
Elle pouffe de rire.  
  
« Aimer Weasley! Hahaha !" Elle lui lance un regard découragé. « Non. Oui on sort ensemble, mais non je ne l'aime pas. »  
  
Blaise semble se contenter de cette réponse. Pansy est sur la défensive. Elle ne parlera pas. Le temps passe, le devoir avance. Ils échangent des banalités et simplement des indications pour repérer les étoiles et les constellations précises. Une fois le travail terminé, ils rangent leurs matériel et quittent la tour. Dans les escaliers, en descendant, Pansy ouvre la bouche.  
  
« J'ai eue des flashs aujourd'hui, pendant que j'étais avec Ron. Des souvenirs des bons moments avec Draco. . . »  
  
Blaise ne dit rien. Il la laisse continuer.  
  
« Tu sais. . . quand je suis avec Ron, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je trompe Draco. Que je lui suis infidèle. Ce doit être l'habitude. Après tout, ça doit faire quatre ans que Draco et moi sommes « ensemble ». Je veux dire, qu'on est souvent ensemble dans l'intimité. Je sais pas. . . ça fait drôle de toujours être avec un autre. »  
  
Il lui passe le bras autour des épaules. Il embrasse sa tempe qu'il avait rapprochée de son bras. Et sans plus de mots, ils se dirigent vers les donjons.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N. J'espère que vous aimez!!!! Celui-là j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! Je crois que les autres vont arriver bientôt!  
  
Bonne année à tous!!!!!! 


	13. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13 : Pré-au-lard  
  
Une jeune fille de deuxième est témoin d'un incident plutôt rare dans les murs de Poudlard. Un jeudi après-midi, à la sortie des cours, dans un corridor près de la classe de charmes, Draco Malfoy parle avec Dean Thomas. Ils ne font pas que parler, non, ils chuchotent. De peur de se faire dire de déguerpir par le serpentard, la jeune fille fait semblant de ne rien voir et marche, disons le, très rapidement vers sa salle commune avant d'aller dîner. Elle en parlera plus tard à sa cousine, une dénommée Mandela Williams.  
  
*  
  
Un peu plus tôt. . . dans le cours de charmes.  
  
« Dis. . . t'as une idée d'où je pourrais emmener Mandela ce week-end? » demande silencieusement Draco à son meilleur ami. Il en profite du fait que tout le monde pratique un charme et l'attention est plus sur les objets qui volent que sur ceux qui parlent tout bas.  
  
« Bien ça dépend. . . t'as envi de quel genre de rendez-vous? » lui répond Blaise.  
  
Draco fait semblant de se concentrer sur son travail quelques secondes puis ajoute, sur le même ton :  
  
« Je ne sais pas. . . mais c'est un congé à Pré-au-lard. Je pourrais en profiter. »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. T'as déjà eu des rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard? »  
  
Notre ami prend le temps de réfléchir à la nouvelle question. Pendant toutes ces années, a-t-il eu un rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard?  
  
« Oui, une fois! Avec Pansy en troisième. . . mais ce n'étais pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Nous épiions les gryffondors pour mon père. On faisait juste semblant et en plus c'était aux Trois Balais. Je ne crois pas que ça compte. »  
  
« Non, tu as raison. Ça ne compte vraiment pas! Ouf. . . je ne sais pas quoi te dire parce que je ne rencontre jamais personne là-bas. Je profite toujours du château parce qu'il est pratiquement vide dans cette période. Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. »  
  
Draco lui sourit puis fronce des sourcils. Que va-t-il faire? En faisant le tour de la pièce du regard lui vint une idée!  
  
À la sortie de la classe, il prend son temps. Faisant semblant de vouloir parler au professeur Flitwick, il est le dernier à sortir de la classe. Un groupe de Gryffondor le précéde. Subtilement, il s'approche de Dean Thomas et tire sur sa manche. Celui-ci, surpris, se retourne mais Draco est très rapide et lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. De la tête, il demande à lui parler. Comme si de rien n'était, Dean s'efface du groupe. Comme celui- ci est plongé dans une conversation passionnée au sujet des mangemorts, personne ne remarque l'absence de Thomas, même pas Hermione. Draco le rejoint dans une alcôve tout près. Il ne parle pas tout de suite mais laisse sortir un chat de sa gorge en toussant un peu. Sans préambule, il lui demande :  
  
« Où est-ce que je peux avoir un rendez-vous romantique à Pré-au-lard ce week-end? »  
  
Sans lui répondre, Dean le regarde. Que Draco veule lui parler, c'est étrange. Qu'il lui demande conseil est presque improbable.  
  
« Un rendez-vous romantique? » répète le gryffondor.  
  
« Euh. . . oui. » dit Draco après avoir lâché un soupir.  
  
« Pré-au-lard n'est pas mon village préféré pour les rendez-vous romantique. . . mais les filles aiment toujours qu'on les y emmène et qu'on dépense un peu pour elles. Je te dirais que le plus populaire c'est le salon de thé de Madame Peddodu. Un peu rose et pathétique. . . mais elles adorent! »  
  
Un énorme sourire se dessine sur le visage de Draco.  
  
« Un salon de thé? »  
  
« Oui. Je crois que le mot le plus souvent utilisé par la gente féminine lorsqu'elles y entre est : mignon! . . . Dis-moi, tu veux y emmener qui? »  
  
« Mandela Williams. »  
  
Dean écarquille les yeux.  
  
« La serdaigle? Bonne chance! Il paraît qu'elle est difficile à séduire. Moi-même je n'y ai pas réussi. »  
  
Draco lui sourit. Ces mots ne l'encouragent pas vraiment, mais au moins il a trouvé un endroit!  
  
« C'est mon nouveau défi! » a-t-il lancé pour ne pas mettre de soupçon sur ses intentions, une mauvaise publicité était à éviter pour le moment. « Merci. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ne te gênes pas. » lui a- t-il lancé avant de partir.  
  
Il ne se retourne pas pour une réponse. Il croit qu'il a été vu par quelque deuxième année. Il était aussi reconnaissant que Dean n'ait pas fait de commentaire sur son plan de sortie. Ne n'est pas vraiment dans sa réputation de « sortir » au village voisinant le château. Surtout pas dans un endroit romantique. En général c'est la spécialité du gryffondor ce genre de choses. Mais bon! Il faut ce qu'il faut puisqu'il doit passer les prochains mois courtiser une serdaigle qui selon tous est inatteignable. Déjà deux semaines et demi de passées. . . plus de deux semaines sans toucher une fille! Ce ne sera pas facile.  
  
Il se dirige vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Un bon repas va l'aider. Une fois dans la foule, il ferme son cerveau. Il ne se contente que d'observer les gens autour de lui. Soudain il lui semble que les jeunes filles de Poudlard sont plus belles qu'il ne le pensait. De jeunes beautés qui n'attendent seulement qu'on les aborde. Dommage pour elles mais elles devront attendre après Pâques pour qu'il se penche sur leur cas. Quel gâchis! C'est alors que Draco comprend pourquoi qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de copine. Il se gardait toujours la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs. . . en tout temps.  
  
Il prend place aux côtés de ses acolytes habituels. Ce soir, ils ne sont que des garçons puisque les filles ont pris place plus loin. En les pointant du nez, Draco demande à Blaise ce qui se passe avec Pansy. Sans trop se montrer surpris, sans même le regarder mais en continuant de se servir, il lui répond qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Ron le samedi qui suit et que leur « couple » va bien. À l'annonce du mot couple, Draco a un hoquet de surprise. Théodore, de l'autre côté de la table, en rit et lui répond qu'il est bien normal, après l'incident qui a fait le tour de l'école, qu'ils « officialisent » la chose. Malfoy viens à la conclusion qu'il a raison. Dans la même lignée, le jeune homme demande à son ami comment vont « ses » amours avec Mlle Serdaigle. Comme réponse, il n'obtient qu'un grognement. Draco se sert généreusement dans le poulet en face de lui. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'est encore qu'à l'étape « on se parle dans les corridors » de la relation. Il ne veut pas avouer non plus que fréquenter quelqu'un est plus exigeant qu'il n'aurait crut. Après un moment, Blaise lui demande :  
  
« Alors, t'as trouvé un endroit où l'inviter? »  
  
Avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire de vainqueur, il lui affirme quoi oui.  
  
« Alors, Thomas révèle ses secrets? Moi qui croyait que c'était une guerre sanglante qu'on se livrait, une guerre de stratégie où personne ne révèle ses secret à l'autre! » a répliqué Blaise, du ton moqueur en mimiquant un combat à l'épée avec une cuisse de poulet.  
  
« Comment t'as su pour Thomas? » demande Draco sans cacher la surprise dans sa voix.  
  
« Je savais qu'en sortant après eux, c'était pour lui parler. Subtilement et par derrière, comme le serpent. » lance-t-il avec humour. Devant le visage crispé de son ami, il ajoute : « Hé! À la guerre comme à la guerre! Et puis les salons de thé c'est pas ma tasse! »  
  
Toujours plus surpris, Draco s'étouffe presque avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille à l'annonce du salon de thé.  
  
« Comment t'as su?! »  
  
« J'y suis déjà allé. C'est pas mon truc ce genre d'endroit tout rose avec des filles qui attendent le moment où tu leurs lance les vers romantique d'un poète mort depuis trois siècles! Et puis si je t'avais envoyé là-bas, ça te donnais une raison de me battre à mort. Maintenant c'est Dean qui recevra les coups à ma place. Et puis c'est plus son genre d'endroit! ». Et il a éclaté de rire à la pensé de voir Draco entrer dans l'endroit.  
  
« Tu es cruel! » lance ce dernier.  
  
« Oui je sais! Et c'est exactement ce qui fait que je suis ton meilleur ami! Mouhahahha! »  
  
Et le repas s'en suit sans incidents. Tout le monde est joyeux dans l'école. Halloween est aux portes! À la sortie de la salle, Draco se dirige vers la table des serdaigles. À la hauteur de Mandela, il se penche sur la table en y appuyant le poing et, dans l'oreille de la principale intéressée, chuchote :  
  
« Pré-au-lard, samedi. Je t'y attend. Le salon de thé, à treize heures. » et en regardant le reste du groupe autour d'eux lance : « Bonne soirée mesdames! ».  
  
Se repoussant à l'aide du bras en appuie, il se relève et lance un clin d'œil à Mandella. Il n'a pas attendu de réponse. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il soit trop romantique, elle se poserait trop de questions. D'un air satisfait, il se dirige vers sa salle commune pour commencer ses devoirs.  
  
*  
  
Les Trois Balais, samedi vers midi.  
  
Ron et Pansy entrent dans le pub. Ils se dirigent vers une grande table au fond. L'endroit n'est pas encore plein. Ils sont les premiers arrivés du groupe d'amis qui doivent s'y rejoindre. Ron va au bar pour commander deux bièreaubeurre et les apporte à la table.  
  
« Tu es certain que tu ne voulais pas arrêter chez Zonco? On aurait put tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » demande Pansy.  
  
« Bah! Tu sais. . . je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'acheter ce genre de choses maintenant que mes frères ont leur boutique. Je peux acheter directement d'eux. . . ou être un cobaye d'un nouveau tour sans le savoir. Ça enlève le goût des fois! Mais toi, tu voulais y aller? » lui demande-t- il avec attention.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Ron est vraiment mignon lorsqu'il s'inquiète.  
  
« Non merci. Je ne suis pas une adepte de ce genre de choses. En général je suis aussi une victime. C'est Blaise qui fait des mauvais coup en général dans notre maison. Et puis, c'est vrai que tes frères font les farces les plus drôles. » lui lance-t-elle avec joie.  
  
La conversation continue sur le sujet des jumeaux Weasley comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle est entremêlée de souvenirs des farceurs du temps où ils étudiaient à Poudlard (surtout de leur dernière année) et de leurs nouveaux trucs. Pansy ne fait qu'éclater de rire en entendant tous ce qu'ils ont fait à la maison pour faire souffrir leurs autres frères et leur mère. La vie dans la famille Weasley semble tout à fait palpitante aux yeux de Pansy.  
  
Après peu de temps, arrivent Harry accompagné de Ginny. Ils se joignent rapidement à la conversation en rajoutant des épisodes que la serpentard n'avait pas encore entendue. Ron lui explique qu'Harry les visite à chaque été pour les vacances et pour le congé de Noël. Il fait pratiquement parti de la famille. Une chance qu'ils avaient choisi une table dans le fond car leur conversation, entrecoupée d'éclats de rire, commence à être plutôt bruyante. Plus tard, Hermione et Dean arrivent suivi de Seamus, Neville, Pavarti et Lavande. En peu de temps, le groupe est devenu important. La conversation va de bon train.  
  
Peu à peu, les garçons avec Ginny ont commencer à parler de Quidditch. Comme Pansy trouve qu'elle a eu sa dose du sujet (non pas que Blaise et Draco en parlent souvent mais. . .), celle-ci se glisse du côté des filles. Hermione semble être plongée dans son livre. Les deux autres filles papotent sur les potins de l'école. Ça fait sourire Pansy. Elle ne s'est jamais arrêter pour prendre part à une de ces conversations. Elle se surprend même à rajouter des détails sur certaines histoires qu'elle connaît. Comme certaines au sujet de Blaise ou de Draco.  
  
« Parlant de M. Malfoy. . . je trouve qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de scandale à son sujet. Tu ne trouves pas Pavarti? » demande Lavande.  
  
La jeune fille a posé sa question en toute « innocence » mais Pansy sait très bien qu'elle attend des confirmations. Elle décide de ne rien dire et de voir ce qui va se passer.  
  
« Tu as raison ma chère. Mais tu n'as pas vu qu'il rodait souvent à la table des serdaigles ces temps-ci? Je crois qu'il a une nouvelle conquête qu'il consent à garder pour plus d'une semaine. » Rajoute Pavartie.  
  
Décidément ces filles sont très drôles. En même temps elles se tournent vers Pansy. Avec un sourire et un air questionneur, Lavande demande enfin :  
  
« Et toi, Pansy? Tu ne trouves rien d'anormal? »  
  
« Anormal? Dans l'attitude de Draco? » elle lance un rire un peu forcé. « Mais tout est anormal dans l'attitude de Draco c'est temps-ci! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. »  
  
Les yeux des deux jeunes filles s'écarquillent tellement qu'on dirait qu'ils vont sortir de leurs têtes. Elles ont enfin quelqu'un pour leur donner des nouvelles de l'intérieur de la vie de Draco. Elles s'approchent de Pansy pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.  
  
« Il y a près de trois semaine maintenant qu'il n'a pas touché une fille. Je ne crois pas que ce soit arrivé depuis la cinquième année. »  
  
« Et pourquoi tu crois? » demande Pavarti.  
  
« C'est super simple! Il ne peut pas, c'est tout! »  
  
Et Pansy leur raconte l'histoire. Toute l'histoire. Elle sait très bien que c'est le meilleur moyen de faire de la publicité à la nouvelle. Mais en même temps, elle fait promettre aux filles de ne pas trop en parler. Pire! Comment s'assurer qu'une rumeur se propage à la vitesse de l'éclaire? Demander à une commère de ne pas en parler. Elle sait que c'est vraiment méchant de sa part, mais elle détesterait apprendre qu'elle est l'objet d'un pari. En plus, Draco le mérite bien. Il faut souffrir et travailler pour arriver au terme d'un projet de cette ampleur!  
  
Du coin de l'œil, Pansy voit Blaise entrer dans le pub. Il est seul. Blaise seul. . . décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les serpentards ces temps-ci. Présentement, dans les Trois Balais, il a deux tables de serpentards. Il les passe en salut leurs occupants. Il affiche un grand sourire et marche d'un pas sûr. Il se dirige vers le fond de la pièce, salut sa copine et emprunte une chaise à une table voisine. Au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de Pansy, il contourne la table et s'arrête derrière Ginny. Il enfourche la chaise et s'appui les bras sur le dossier.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde! » Lance-t-il avec joie et à l'intention de Ginny : « Bonjour ma beauté! »  
  
Pansy n'avaits jamais remarqué à quel point son meilleur ami peut être sexy. Si Ginny n'a pas succombé à son charme c'est qu'elle ne doit pas aimer les hommes. Blaise dégage l'assurance et la joie. Il a un air rebelle et un sourire en coin (à la Draco) qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Enfin, toutes sauf Pansy qui le connaît un peu trop. . . mais même elle aurait de la difficulté à ne pas succomber présentement.  
  
De l'autre côté de la table, entre Harry et Hermione, Ron fume. Blaise doit être trop près de sa sœur. Sentant l'humeur de son copain, Pansy décide d'aller le rejoindre. Elle se lève et s'arrête derrière lui. Elle lui masse doucement les épaules et lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire une scène. »  
  
Ron ne dit rien, il sert des dents. De son côté, Blaise ne semble rien voir. Il parla avec Ginny. Il semble déblatérer le même genre de choses que le jour où Ron avait fait une scène dans le Hall d'entrée. Hermione, qui ne semble pas quitter son livre, lance à Ron de se calmer, que sa sœur peut bien parler à qui bon lui semble. Après une bonne respiration, Ron tente de se reprendre et essaie d'engager la conversation avec le séducteur.  
  
« Dis, Zabini. . . d'après toi, qui gagne dans deux semaines? »  
  
Blaise lève les yeux vers le cadet des Weasley. Il échappe un sourire et lui répond :  
  
« Je n'aime pas trop parler de Quidditch quand je suis accompagné de jolies demoiselles. La politesse, par contre m'oblige à te répondre. D'autant plus que la beauté qui me voisine à le plaisir de m'affronter sur le terrain. »  
  
En disant ces mots, il lance un magnifique sourire à Ginny. Pansy sent Ron se tendre sous ses mains.  
  
« Je te dirais que, de toutes évidences, Potter va encore une fois être plus rapide que Malfoy. Par contre, je vais avoir le plaisir de te voler quelques buts. Non pas que j'aurai quelques difficultés contre les talents évidents de ta charmante sœur. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas assez et vous allez encore nous battre. » il fait une courte pause et ajoute : « Tu approuves ce que je viens de dire? »  
  
« Oui tout à fait. . . j'aime que tu reconnaisses que nous allons encore vous battre. » lui répond froidement Ron.  
  
« Correction, Potter va nous battre. » précise Blaise.  
  
Pansy, pour changer de sujet et pour éviter le pire, lance à Ron qu'elle veut aller acheter quelque plumes et parchemins chez Scribenpenne avant de retourner à l'école. Elle prie son copain de la suivre et ils sortent tous les deux du pub.  
  
« Tu n'as pas vu qu'il faisait exprès! » lui lance-t-elle furieuse.  
  
« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il tourne autour de ma sœur. . . je n'ai pas le droit? » lui répond-il.  
  
« Oui tu as le droit. . . mais essaie de te contrôler c'est tout! »  
  
Ils continuent le chemin dans le silence. Une fois les achats de Pansy terminés, ils se dirigent vers le chateâu. Il est encore tôt mais ils conviennent tous les deux qu'il est temps de rentrer. De plus, ils ont encore des devoirs à faire.  
  
*  
  
« Pansy m'a dit que tu flirtes avec la sœur de l'autre? »  
  
Draco viens s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise dans sa salle commune. Il s'étend de tout son long sur le fauteuil, très confortablement. Ils viennent de terminer le banquet de Halloween.  
  
« Oui. . . c'est pour faire fâcher Ron! Ginny est adorable mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chances. »  
  
Draco le regarde, perplexe. Si Blaise admet n'avoir aucune chance avec une fille c'est que c'est sérieux.  
  
« C'est qu'elle est amoureuse la coquine! Et moi je l'aide à rendre son mec jaloux! Mais la tactique ne fonctionne pas très bien puisque monsieur ne se bat pas vraiment. Il a plutôt tendance à s'écraser devant l'obstacle. » dit- il avec une moue de découragement sur le visage. « Mais en attendant je met Ron en rogne! Et j'adore ça! »  
  
Draco ne peut s'empêcher de rire de son ami. L'histoire réussi à lui changer les idées pour quelques minutes. Instants pendant lesquels Blaise raconte la tentative de Ron pour se contrôler. Décidément, ces gryffondors sont trop impulsifs!  
  
« Parlant de hier. . . tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment c'est passé ta journée avec Miss Williams? »  
  
L'expression de Blaise est à mourir de rire. En disant ses derniers mots, il imite une fille qui cligne beaucoup des yeux d'un air séducteurs en plaçant ses lèvres en forme de cœur. Après avoir ri un peu, Draco raconte sa journée.  
  
« Je crois que tu imagines le scénario! Débile cet endroit! Vraiment, j'en étais exaspéré. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, tout le monde nous regardait. Je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir arriver dans cet endroit. Je n'étais vraiment pas à ma place et comble du malheur, Mandela avait l'air plus heureuse d'être avec moi que toutes les autres fois qu'on s'est vu. Pendant que je ne pensais qu'à m'enfuir, elle me faisait les yeux doux et me racontait comment elle aimerait que le mal soit rayé de la terre. Je voulais mourir. Comme si elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Mais putain qu'elle était belle quand elle me regardait avec ses grand yeux innocents! Après, nous avons marché dans le village un peu et nous sommes revenus. . . et fait assez étrange, elle m'a pris la main sur le chemin du retour. Ça m'a plutôt surpris! »  
  
Le récit de Draco a fait sourire Blaise. Est-ce que son ami serait en train de s'attendrir? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais Draco a « oublier » de mentionner qu'il aimait beaucoup avoir la petite main douce de Mandela dans la sienne. Chose certaine, l'histoire est à suivre!  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. Je suis de retour! Et l'inspiration aussi!!! 


End file.
